Parents and Drink Changed My Life For Better and Worse
by Iloveme92
Summary: Claire has always lived in Morganville and under strict rules from her parents. She goes out one night to a party at her boyfriend's house which ends up changing her life from that moment on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello once again to the readers who are coming back after reading my previous stories and then hello to any new readers. For the people who have read my stories before I think that you are going to find this story to be different to my previous but I do hope that you still find it enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

My life for the most part has been pretty good for me. As a child I was well cared for and loved by my parents and whilst I was at school I was never without friends. This did however then change during my last year of school.

I had a great boyfriend called Luke who had decided that he was going to be throwing a party at the weekend. He was great at throwing parties and everyone who heard that he was going to have one and would also be going to one would always become excited as he would always somehow manage to get his hands on a very large amount of alcohol. His parents would also always be out of the house which I've always found strange as we are living in a town that is ran by vampires who never allow people to leave. Or at least I have never heard of anyone ever managed to succeed in leaving.

I would even find myself always looking forward to when Luke would have one of his parties as it would always give me the chance act like the seventeen year old that I am. When I am at home I often feel as though my parents treat me like I am still a child that they need to take care of still. They are very strict, always telling me how I should be behaving and I have to obey them. They also aren't a big fan of Luke either.

This time however was going to be different from the others that I had been to before as it would end up the cause from me needing to open my eyes to what the people are that I have surrounded myself are truly like and that I should be careful about whom I should trust.

* * *

><p>At the party things were going really well, people were already drunk and I could even feel myself going the same way as well. In the past I always tried not to get drunk as I know that it will get in trouble with my parents if I should ever come home hung-over and smelling of alcohol but this time I however couldn't care less about what was going to happen to me. I deserve the chance to let loose and like the age that I am and not how parent s think I should.<p>

* * *

><p>The party was now starting to wind down and I was starting to feel lightheaded and the room was even slightly spinning and also like I could throw up at any moment if I don't do something. Thankfully thought I do know my way around this house and so0 was able to find Luke's room where I know that I will defiantly be able to get some rest and who knows Luke may even join me but I don't know as I then blacked out once I reached the bed.<p>

When I did wake up the next morning I found myself waking up to an empty bed, no clothes on and barely able to remember what had happened last night apart from Luke throwing a party and I then probably had too much to drink.

I do just wish that I could remember what had happened to me last night to get me to end up in the state that I am now in. One idea does come to my mind and though it wasn't the first time that we have done that I would like to know what is going on and what is happening to me.

I left the room then to find Luke and see where he was and find out if he could clear some things up for me and I didn't have to look far as he was downstairs and already making a start on the cleaning up.

"Hey babe," he said with a kiss. "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

"I feel fine at the minute. I have a bit of a headache and I also wish I could remember some of last night."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I can remember being at the party and I guess I then must have drunk more that I thought I had or planned to as I don't remember anything after getting to your bedroom." I could then tell that something had defiantly happened to between us whilst I wasn't fully aware at what was going on around me. "I can guess at what happened though – we had sex didn't we." I then became really annoyed that this was now actually true which I could tell because he then looked very embarrassed and found it then hard to look me in the eye.

"I thought that you were aware of what was going on as you didn't seem to want me to stop and leave you." I then started to feel sorry for him a bit. I'm still annoyed because I have no way of knowing how much of that is true.

"Would like any help with the cleaning up?"

"No, it's alright, I can manage. Why don't you head back home and get some rest and I'll give you a call later on?"

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later then." Then with another kiss I left.

When I stepped out the front door however I wished that I had stayed at Luke's as the headache that I had originally thought was minor before increased when the sun hit my eyes. Sure it would have meant more trouble for me but I was now starting to feel quite ill.

I also know that when I get home there are going to be arguments which I would really rather not listen to and deal with whilst I am feeling like this right now. (In saying that though I never want to deal with them.)

I know that I will have to go home at some point and that it will be better to get it over with sooner rather than later. Also the sooner I get home and past my parents the sooner i can be in my bedroom curled up on my bed in the dark.

When i got home I started to wonder where my parents would be waiting for me. Would they be right by the door waiting and ready to pounce on me the minute I would walk through the door or would they be somewhere else like the kitchen or the living room.

I guess the only way I am going to know is by actually going inside.

I entered the house and found then in the living room looking very angry.

I am so dead was my last thought.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think, love it? Hate it? Think it needs work? Let me know and I will have the next chapter posted next Sunday.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review, favourite/alerted his story and me.

In one of my reviews I was asked if this was going to be like the books and how old Shane and Claire are going to be. The answer is that this story is going to pretty much nothing like the books as Claire is still in high school and I'm mainly going to be concentrating on the relationship between Shane and Claire and the Vampires will only be mentioned in passing. I will only really keeping the personalities of the characters unlike my first story. The age for Claire is going to be Seventeen nearly eighteen and Shane is going to be twenty/twenty-one.

And so now on with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Previously

I entered the house and found then in the living room looking very angry.

I am so dead was my last thought.

* * *

><p>I just stood there waiting for one of them to start talking. That's what normally happens, I stand there being quiet and they will end up shouting at me which then lead to me then most likely start to shout back. (I know that I shouldn't do that and it makes things worse but it's hard not to when they are there shouting at me over something I don't see as a big deal.)<p>

However this time I was just so tempted to ask them if we could do this later and so then allowing me to escape to my room until my headache has cleared. Then again in doing so it might just make them go straight to yelling at me which I would like to delay for as long as is possible, so I just continued to stand there and wait until they start. It wasn't long then before Mum started.

"Finally decided to come home I see." Did I really have much choice? I really do now want to just go to my room now as I feel like my headache is getting worse by the second.

I decided to just stay quite. Sometimes in these sorts of situations it is often best to just keep my mouth shut.

"Do you have nothing to say to us at all? Where were you? You know that we always want and expect you to come home at night. Do you care nothing for your safety?"

"Of course I care about my safety. I don't want to be killed by a vampire and you know full well that I was at Luke's last night. "I replied. I was trying to keep my temper and not start shouting as it wouldn't help me at all and I was also now feeling as though I was going to be sick at any moment. I never want to feel like this again. I don't think I ever want to drink again.

"We've told you to stay from him. He's trouble and will one day get you into trouble as well. We also know exactly what you were got up to as you look hung-over," she came up close to me now "and you smell of alcohol."

"You know nothing about him. And so what that I had a few drinks at a party last night it's not that big of as deal and nor do I even do it all that regularly either." I couldn't handle this anymore and ran upstairs to my room. I don't think that I have ever been so glad to have an en suite bathroom before as I was promptly sick when I reached it. I swear that I am never going to drink that much alcohol ever again, if I ever do drink again. It is not worth the pain that I am now feeling today.

I eventually moved myself from the bathroom and curled up in my bed and felt glad once I had pulled the covers over my head and shrouded myself in darkness. Then before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

The before I would have liked to have woken up my phone decided to go off.

"Hello?" I had not bothered to look at the caller id but I did just really want for this person to want a short conversation, or to even just hang up now.

"Claire, are you alright?" Ah, it's Luke. I remember him telling me that he was going to call me but I wasn't sure that he actually would. I am still wishing that he will still hang up or tell me that he will call me again later on so that I can then I can go back to sleep.

"Hey Luke, I'm now feeling worse since leaving your house but better since I walked through my front door but even then only slightly and I think that it is due to the fact that I have been asleep for a little bit."

"I'm sorry that you are feeling so bad Claire. I will let you go now so that you can rest some more and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Yeah, me to." And then he hung up and I placed my phone beside my bed rolled over and went back to sleep and thankfully the next time I woke up my head had cleared a bit more and I felt a lot better.

I also made an appearance downstairs and I think that my parents are still not happy with me as they barely noticed that I had come downstairs.

Well dad did ask me if I was feeling any better which I thought was nice of him. I have always thought that Dad seemed to care more for me than Mum. I've always had this feeling that Mum has never really liked me all that much which I know is stupid as she's my mother and things only really changed when I got to high school and then more so when I met Luke. I do often wonder if it's that she doesn't like the fact that I have a boyfriend or if it is just that she doesn't like Luke.

Dinner that night was also full of animosity and never before have I ever been so glad to be able to escape to my room for the rest of the evening.

(One Month Later)

I wonder if how I am feeling right now is how a person feels when they are dying. I have been ill each morning and sometimes in the afternoon for about a week now. I'm not good at being ill and mum has told that whether I like it or not I am going to the hospital on Saturday. I really don't like going to the hospital as you are always given an appointment time and they then make you wait in a room with other sick people and I always get this feeling like something bad is going to happen. I think that it's due to all of the waiting around that they make you do and I am not a very patient person as I also get the same feeling at the dentist as well.

I really don't like waiting rooms and the feeling that something bad is coming my way is back.

My name was eventually called for me to go and see the doctor. I felt really awkward sitting there and explaining what was wrong with me and in my head I felt as though there was and not much wrong with me. I just felt silly being there.

He took some blood samples and another sample that I hated doing and then gave me an examination whilst we waited for the test results to come back.

He told me that there was nothing physically wrong with me but that he did have a couple of theories but didn't want to say anything until the results came back in case he was wrong. So I guess it is now all down to what that little piece of paper he is given will say.

We were sent back to the waiting room until I get back called in and when I did Mum came with me as well.

I tried to see if I could gain anything from his facial expression but managed to get nothing.

"Well Claire your results are back and it is like I had suspected. You do appear to be pregnant."

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and I will have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review, favourite/alerted this story and me. I really am grateful to see that there are people out there who enjoy reading what I have written.

And so now on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville. Rachel Caine owns all the rights.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Previously

We were sent back to the waiting room until I get back called in and when I did Mum came with me as well.

I tried to see if I could gain anything from his facial expression but managed to get nothing.

"Well Claire your results are back and it is like I had suspected. You do appear to be pregnant."

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>I could not believe what I was hearing. There could be no possible way for me to be pregnant. Luke and I were always so careful and he is the only person that I have ever slept with. It has to be wrong. It just has to be.<p>

Mum looked really shocked at hearing the news at first but then when she looked at me all I could see was disappointment in what has now happened to me. I feel quite scared now as to what her reaction will now be like at home and what she will say to me.

In the car there was silence. Mum never said anything to me and I felt too scared to try and make a conversation with her.

It was also awkward, or it was at least for me, at home. Mum refused to even look at me and still would not talk to me so I went off and his in my room and did not want to come back out again until dad came home from work. I am certain though that I won't have much choice in whether or not I leave my room as I know they will want to talk to me about what has happened to me.

I still can't believe that this has happened to me. I never thought that in a million years I would have ended up finishing high school with a child. I've always wanted to be a mother but it would be after I had finished Uni and was married.

* * *

><p>"Claire, your father's home, come down now." Mum shouted up to me.<p>

When I left my room I felt as though I am now walking towards my doom.

I found them once again in the living room sitting next to each other meaning that I would have to sit across from them.

"Tell your father what we found out at the hospital today" she demanded of me.

I couldn't look either of them in the eye and so just looked at my lap and started picking at my nails.

"I've found out that I'm pregnant." I mumbled, fearing what his reaction would be. Would he act like Mum and not talk to me or shout and scream at me or would he even do something else. What I do know for certain is that he will not be happy for me.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." I really don't want to repeat myself.

"She said that she's pregnant. Our daughter has gone and got herself pregnant." Mum said with disgust in her voice.

Dad looked shocked and as though he didn't want to believe what he heard.

"Is this true Claire? Please tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry Daddy but I'm telling the truth." I could feel tears coming to my eyes and a lump was starting to form in my throat. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident. I don't even know how it happened. I mean we were always so careful, always used protection." I couldn't stop the tears now. I was trying my hardest not to fall apart but I just felt so scared for what they were going to be telling me next and then try and get me to do.

A few minutes passed that felt like a lifetime. No one spoke a word; all that you could hear was the ticking of the clock. I was just waiting for them to say something to me and I did wonder if they were waiting for me to say something more, maybe about what I now plan to do but the truth is that I just do not know what to do as of yet.

Dad then spoke.

"Claire, why don't you go and get something to eat and then go off to bed and try to calm down and sleep whilst your mother and I talk about what we are going to do next." I left the room then as quick as I could without making look as though I was now running away from them and (I know I shouldn't have) I went straight up to my room as I knew that I would never be able to get anything to go down. I did feel tired though so I tried to get some sleep but I just could not get my brain to switch off and couldn't stop coming up with various different situations as to what they might tell me tomorrow and if it was bad it just made me start to cry all over again.

When I woke up the next morning it seemed to be very quiet which made me hope that Mum and Dad had left already and so I wouldn't have to see them this morning. Sadly though as I seem to be going through a patch of bad luck I found them sitting in the kitchen having breakfast just like every other morning and this made me think that everything had been a bad dream but I could feel the tension and Mum didn't want to acknowledge me. It was that or they had not noticed me there yet.

"Good morning." I thought that I should try and break the ice and determine as to whether or not they were going to be talking to me today.

"Good morning Claire." Dad at least appears to be talking to me which I guess is something.

"Your father and I would like you to come straight home today after school so that we can talk about what you are going to do about that thing." This was all Mum told me after she placed some breakfast in front of me and nothing more was said then.

Whilst at school I avoided Luke and my friends. I know that at some point I am going to have to come clean and tell Luke about the pregnancy but I still don't even know what to do about it.

I know that I couldn't go through with an abortion as the child didn't ask to be created; it's not its fault but if I can't do that then could I give it up for adoption when it can have a better life and future or would I be selfish and keep it and try my hardest top give it the future that I can provide when I won't have been to Uni and be straight out of high school. I think that I just need to think long and hard as to what will be best and what I can live through doing.

I eventually got home after what felt like a really long day at school and as Mum and Dad weren't home yet I got myself a snack and went to my room for a lie down and to think some more on what I was going to about the pregnancy.

When my parents got home I had come to the decision that I was going to keep my child and as soon as high school is finished try and get a job for a year and look at my options for Uni. Hopefully Luke will also be some help and desert me now. And maybe my parents might even be willing to help me after things have calmed down.

"Claire, can you come downstairs so that we can talk?" Mum called up to me.

I guess that this is it. I am about to see what they are truly thinking about this pregnancy and I am just hoping that they will be willing to support me with this.

"Claire, we really need to talk about the pregnancy and what you will be doing about it." This doesn't sound as if this is going to be good as mum was sounding serious about this and I could only sit here and listen to what they were now telling me. "It would be best for you to get rid of it and then wait until after you have finished with Uni for you to have children. You are not responsible enough or capable of handling children."

They want me to get rid of it and all because they don't believe I can handle it and would rather I go to Uni instead. Part of me can't believe what I am hearing and then the other part of me is not surprised at what I have just been told.

"No I refuse to get rid of my child just so that I can go to Uni. I can always wait a year or two before I go. There are always options."

"If you don't get rid of it then you will not be allowed to stay here. If you think that you can handle having a child then you are able to live on your own so you can pack your bags and leave."

"You can't be serious. You can't seriously be telling me that unless I get rid of my child. Where would I go? What about the vampires, what do I do if I can't find a place to sleep in at night?" This could not be happening to me.

"Right now I don't care what you do. You have until tomorrow to decide but know this; if you leave you can never come back." She then left the room and I felt like my world was now crashing down all around me.

I couldn't move. I could only think about how they were tossing me aside and all because I wanted to keep my child. Well fine if that's what they want then that's what they'll get.

I headed upstairs to get a start on the packing. If I was going to have to leave and then never return I wanted to make sure that I would have everything that I would ever need and that meant something. I don't want to find out that I have left something behind that I need or really want.

Then there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Claire, can I come in please?" I wonder what Dad wants now.

"Whatever." I don't care what happens now as I'll be gone tomorrow.

"I guess you've made your decision then."

"Yep." And there was nothing anyone could do to change my mind.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm trying to get through to your Mum. I don't want you to leave and I know that we can't tell you what to do in this situation. Your mother believes you are going to be throwing your life away but I just want to tell you that I know she is wrong and that I will get her to change her mind and see that it would be better for you to stay at home until you finish school and can get a good enough job to support yourself and your child if you do keep it."

Hearing Dad tell me that made me stop.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why couldn't you tell me when Mum was giving me the ultimatum?"

"I just wanted you to know that you have a parent that still cares about you still." He pulled me into a hug that made me feel like a child again. "I also have something else to give you. I know that you have your own savings but I want you to have this until you can get yourself a job. I am sorry that this had to happen to you and I want you to remember that you will always be my little girl and that I love you."

He handed over the money placed a kiss on my forehead and then left me.

I have no idea as to what to make of what has just happened. Does Dad still care about me but too afraid to stand up to Mum and say anything about this or is it a case of what he was telling me was the truth, that mum is refusing to listen to reason. I feel so confused right now. I personally think that mum hates me and will actually be glad to see the back of me. Horrible as it may sound that is what I truly think.

The next day I woke up and packed the last few things into my bags and it was now that the situation really started to sink in. That I was going to be leaving and then never to return. I have nowhere to go or live now. I hope that mum is happy with this.

I really don't feel like going into school today as I will need to find somewhere to sleep and that it will have to be quick, what with the vampires that roam the streets at night so I defiantly can't stay in my car. But then I can't afford to miss school if I want to have a chance at graduating at all.

Then there is the whole thing of I need to tell Luke about this pregnancy and find out what he thinks about all of this. And who knows if he decides to acknowledge it I might be able to temporarily live with him until something more permanent comes up.

I found Luke in the car park waiting for me like he will do sometimes. I guess after avoiding him and my friends yesterday he wants to know going on with me.

After our usual morning greetings I asked him to follow me to somewhere more private when I then told him everything he needs to know.

"Luke I need to tell you something and it's really important that you let me get this out before you say anything. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"Are you sure it's mine because as far as I'm aware when we've had sex you've always said you've been on the pill. How can you be so sure that it's mine and not someone else's?"

"It's from when we got drunk that night of the party last month."

"Last month and you're only just telling me this now."

"I only just found out about it a few days ago and I didn't know how to tell you about it."

"Well if that's all you have to say then I'd like to say something. We're through, I can't handle having a baby right now with my future and I'm not fully sure that it is mine cause as you say we were drunk and this could be your way of trapping me. If you decide to get rid of it let me know and I'll think about taking you back."

"I'm not getting rid of my child you bastard. I just thought I should let you know because you have the right to know you have a child. It's not my intention to try and trap you into a relationship. I also think you should know that I don't want anything from you, I won't ask for child support and this will be the last you'll ever hear from us."

Then he walked away from me without even a glance back.

There was a part of me that was glad that he wanted nothing to do with it as I have never thought that he would make a good father, but then on the other hand there was a part of me who was hoping that he would turn around and tell me that he would help me.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding all of my friends so I now have no idea as to if they know anything about me and Luke yet or not.

After school I went to collect all of my bags and for the last time ever left the place that I have always called home.

So this is want it feels like to be abandoned.

At first I just drove around as I really didn't know where to go as I have been kicked out of my home, Luke wants nothing to do with me and I bet that all of my friends will now have heard about me and will also want nothing to do with me as well. Then I looked at my phone to see what the time was so I could get an idea as to how much longer I have until I am likely to get attacked by vampires.

My eyes then started to fill up with tears and I tried to blink repeatedly to clear them but they eventually started to flow and made me unable to see and carry on driving any further.

I ended up pulling over and falling apart.

I don't understand how my life could have turned out this way all of a sudden. I'm all alone. No family, no friends and nowhere to live.

How could my mother be this heartless and toss me aside just like that?

My tears were still falling but then anger started to come and I couldn't help but start to take my anger out on my steering wheel and dashboard imaging it was my mother's facer I was hitting for putting me in this situation.

Then there was a knock on my car window which made me scream.

"Are you alright there?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and I will have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously

My tears were still falling but then anger started to come and I couldn't help but start to take my anger out on my steering wheel and dashboard imaging it was my mother's face I was hitting for putting me in this situation.

Then there was a knock on my car window which made me scream.

"Are you alright there?"

* * *

><p>I completely froze. There was a strange person standing outside my car and had just seen me having a bit of a break down in my car and can also clearly see all of my stuff in the back of my car. It made me wonder what they were now thinking about me.<p>

"Yes I'm fine, or least I will be, maybe, one day."

"Would like any help at all? Do you have anywhere you can go as it is starting to get very late now?"

I was going to just lie her and say yes I do have somewhere to go at first but something stopped me and I just couldn't help but tell her and once I started I then couldn't stop myself.

"I don't know what to do with myself. In the space of a couple of days my life has just gone downhill. I'm seventeen, pregnant, been thrown out of my parents' house, been turned away by my now ex-boyfriend who is also the father. I have now nowhere to go and don't know what to do with myself."

When I had finished speaking she looked as though she was thinking very hard about something almost as if unsure she should say what she did then tell me next.

"I know that this might seem strange seeing as how we know don't know each other but I live in this house with some friends of mine" she pointed to the house across the road from I had parked, "and we have room that's going spare at the minute that we would like to rent out, would you be interested in taking a look at it."

"What about your friends, will they be okay with it?"

"Yeah, we all agree that we should rent it out and I am fairly sure that Shane will be there to meet you and you seem to be quite desperate right now as well."

"Thank you so much for this."

"My name's Eve by the way."

"I'm Claire."

I never thought that something like this could happen to me after all of the bed luck I seem to have been suffering through. I'm trying not to hope but this making me feel as though my luck is going to change but I fear that if I think like that I will just end up jinxing it. And I really don't know how I will end up coping with more bad luck.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Eve yelled after slamming the door closed. After getting no response she tried yelling again. "Hello? Shane I know you're home so get your arse down here now." She showed me into the living room where we then waited for this Shane person to come down to us. I'm guessing that he is one or her friends/roommates now which makes me wish I could have the chance to maybe go and clean me face and tidy myself up to see it might increase my possible chances of getting the room. Then again maybe if I look as though I need help it might work more in my favour.

However before I could fully decide and even say anything to Eve a guy suddenly appeared in the doorway looking as though he had just rolled out of bed but it somehow looked good on him. I'm going to blame that last train of thought on my hormones.

"What was with all of the yelling Eve? Who's the girl?"

"Shane this is Claire, Claire this is Shane. Claire's here for the room."

"Ah, you seem to be a bit young though don't you?"

"I'm seventeen and will be eighteen in three months."

"So that would make you in your last year of school right?" I nodded my head and could then guess at the fact that he will now be asking as to why I'm here looking for a place to live in. "Why do you need the room cause surly you still live with your parents?"

And I was right. I knew that I would have to tell my story again but there was a part of me that would get a rest from having to tell it again after I have just been crying due to it and probably look a right mess as well.

"Um, I've just found out that I'm pregnant which my parents didn't like and so gave me the choice of either getting rid of it or to leave. I don't want to get rid of it so I had to leave. I tried to talk to the father and he told me that he wants nothing to do with me either but would take me back possibly if I was to also get rid of it." I could feel tears coming back again but I tried to remain strong.

"Wow, how long have you known for?"

"I have known since last Saturday and got kicked out and turned away today." I am still trying to keep strong.

"Is Michael home yet?" Eve asked and I think in an attempt to change the subject slightly. Maybe my face was starting to give away my feelings.

"Not that I am aware of. Would you like some food Claire?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Are you having any cravings yet?"

"No not yet."

"Excellent." Shane then left to get some food and came back a few minutes later with bowls filled with something that made my mouth start to water.

Chilli, something that I have not had for a while or at least it feels as though it has been ages since I have last had it.

"This is so good." I really do think that I need to start to take better care of myself for my little one. It feels strange to think that there is actually something growing inside me especially as I am not that far gone.

Before I then knew it I had finished eating and it did make me think that this has been the first thing that I have eaten in the past couple of days and it feels so good to have eaten proper food.

We had fallen into easy conversation which also thankfully stayed away from my life and why I am here.

After we had all finished eating they told me that if I wanted the room it is as good as mine but I would just have to wait to talk to Michael as he apparently owed the house.

Eve showed me the room first and I just loved it. It was simple and perfectly decorated and after making a quick trip to the car with Shane coming with me for protection as it had started to go dark outside and this would mean the vampires would start to venture outside I settled into the bed and managed to get a decent night's sleep wondering about what tomorrow would bring me.

When I woke up the next morning to my alarm going of I did at first think that last night all been a dream but when I did decide to fully open my eyes I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom at my parent's house. And then all of what happened yesterday came back to me. I hope that they will allow for me to stay here or even stay until I can find somewhere else for me. I am aware that I will most likely need to get a job at some point and I am going to hope that should I get this room that the rent will be enough so that I can use my savings at first and then have the whole summer to try and get a job. But there is a good chance that whatever is now to come my way I am screwed.

My life is now in ruins and I can see an ending yet to the drama that I am calling my life.

I headed downstairs to get some breakfast before I had to head off to school. I would really rather not go especially if I don't get the room due to all of my belonging still sitting back in my car and I just know that someone will see it and then spread some rumour around the school and don't think that I can handle that happening.

When I walked into the kitchen I found Eve and Shane there along with another person who I am guessing is Michael and he was also the first person to spot me walking in here.

"So you must be the girl Eve and Shane have told me about."

"Yeah, hi I'm Claire."

"You seem a bit young to looking for your own place aren't you."

"I'm seventeen nearly eighteen and got kicked out from my parents' house."

"Yes and they also told your pregnant as well."

"Yeah, that's why I got kicked out." He seemed to be struggling to give me answer. "If it would be easier for you I could just look for somewhere else to live."

"Michael you can't let her do that. Think of what could end up happening to her."

"What exactly are your plans, with everything considered?"

"I was going to try and finish high school and then look for a job and see if Uni was possible in maybe a year or two but probably not due to costs. Either way I refuse to give up my child and I don't see why I should have to."

"And what about the father cause if we let you stay we don't want to have him causing trouble."

"He also doesn't want to know me or his child." I hope he says yes.

"Okay you can stay. We can talk about rent and things when you get back from school."

"Thank you so much for this. I promise you won't regret this."

I am so happy that they have taken pity on my and allowed for me to stay here with them now all I am going to have to do is make sure that I stay healthy for the sake of my child.

For now though I plan to just take this a day at a time and hope that everything does turn out to be okay.

After getting some help to empty my car as I was staying here I headed off to school.

Oh joy. I thought sarcastically as I pulled into the car park.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and I will have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review, favourite/alerted this story and me. There has been another time skip as i really want to get Shane and Claire together without dragging it out too much.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville. Rachel Caine owns all the rights.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Three months later

It has now been three months since I moved in with Eve, Shane and Michael and it has been great. Although not everything in the past three months has been great. We have fun together and we all get on really well but I am still dealing with problems with my parents and school.

The problems that I am having with my parents is that three months have passed since I last saw or even spoke to my parents which in all truth and honesty I don't like. Okay I admit that I am not dying to speak to them and I could call them up myself and try to make some sort of contact. But then I think that it was Mum who has decided that she didn't want to ever see me again and all because I was going to keep my baby, and then Dad told me that he was going to try and work only Mum, to get her to try and change her mind and allow for me to come back home. I'm now starting to wonder if he may have failed in his task or he lied right to my face, which then makes me think why he gave me the money that he did before I left. Did he give me out of guilt or was it all due to another reason I can never come up with as an explanation.

Then the problems that I am having with school is that somehow every single person across the whole school knows that I am pregnant and so will try and stay as far away as possible from me and then when I walk past them I can hear them all whispering and talking about me behind my back. And then on top of all that Ethan has now decided that he wants to make my life a living hell every time we end up crossing paths.

_Flashback_

I've been at school for only a couple of hours right now and already I want to go straight back home. People are no longer trying to talk to me, all of my 'friends' now only act as though I don't exist and when I had just started to accept that was what was just going to happen Ethan started to head my way with which ever girl he has decided to have for that week, if not for that day.

Strange isn't it that he was able to be with me for a whole year and then he minute something bad happens to me that he doesn't like her kicks me to the curb and then it's like he is now trying to get with as many girls as possible. It does now even make me wonder if he was entirely faithful to me or if he was sleeping with other girls behind my back. Oh well he is not my problem anymore.

He starts heading my way and then the minute he sees me it does seem like he has to talk to me. Meaning he tries to put me down and rub the fact that the girl stood next to him looks nothing like me and is not pregnant either.

"Hey Claire,. You've been missing out on so much fun recently and look who gets to share it all with me." I swear they rehearsed what they were going to do as she then suddenly posed like one would on the catwalk. It was quite pathetic as she did look so stupid.

"Well I guess all that I ca say to that is that you are completely welcome to him and Ethan; you are not as good as you think you are." I then closed my locker and headed off to my next lesson.

"Well at least she isn't pregnant."

That was the worst thing he could have then said to me as I and manage to walk a few feet away and then all of a sudden shouts that at me as though it is like a last minute thought. Surely he could have come up with something better to say if he really did want to try and hurt me cause what does the fact that I'm pregnant have to do with anything.

_End Flashback_

And he still to this day will try and do something like that and I will just always carry on with whatever it is that I am doing and then walk away from him. Something tells me though that one day he will end up saying something that is just so stupid that everyone will end up laughing at him and I cannot wait for that to happen.

Thankfully though today is Friday which does mean that tomorrow is the start of the weekend and I will then be free of school for two whole days and I will then be one more day closer to graduating.

It is also now lunchtime and so I have only a couple of hours more to go before I can get back home and just relax.

Normally when I get home it is only just Shane and I at home as Eve and Michael will still be at work for a little bit longer and I like it like that as Shane will always try and find a way to get me to start smiling and laughing. This can sometimes lead to me then having some certain thoughts coming into my head especially as there also times when we can just be sitting next it each other and I can think that if I were to just move my face that little bit more we could end up kissing and then progress to getting together right there on there on the settee or that he would carry me upstairs to either his room or my room but I know that I can't/shouldn't as I still don't really know him all that well and still don't know if he has a girlfriend or not. I think that he doesn't as he does seem to spend all of his time at home (I'm not even sure if he has a job or not.) my thoughts can even become worse if I should ever see him when he has not put his top on yet or when I catch him after he has just come out of the shower and he still has droplets of water slowly sliding down his well toned stomach.

I do even think that there have been times when he has caught me starring at him but he has yet to tell me or let on that he has caught me starting at him.

I would like to blame it all on my hormones but I do think that I can't always blame it on them as I am starting to feel like I am in love with him.

When I did get in from school it was just once again me and Shane who were at home. Just the way I like it.

"So how was school today?" Shane asked once I had settled myself onto the settee next to him.

"It was the same as it always is and I am so glad to be able to come back home and know that for two whole days I won't have to go back there, and that it does now also mean that I am now one more day closer to graduating."

"That's the spirit." He said with a laugh and placed an arm around my shoulders. He would be a great person to have as boyfriend or husband and he would also make a great father someday if it isn't me that he chooses to spend his life with. "Are you alright there Claire?"

"Uh, oh yeah, I was just thinking about my life and future." That is sort of true as I was thinking about how my life could be if Shane was to end up one day as my husband and the father to my child and any further ones that I may have.

"Anything in particular?"

"No, nothing specifically." But the way that he asked made me think that he might actually want to hear something specific and not what I had told. I think that I should really try and find out what he really does think about me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day I at first did not want to move as I was feeling so comfortable but I knew that I have a doctor's appointment today that I need to get up and once again Shane is going to be coming with me.<p>

He has been coming with me since I have been going to my very first one. I had thought that he might have or would have by now told me that he no longer wants to come with me, to tell me that he is too busy to come with me or that he just doesn't want to spend his Saturday at the doctor's with me. I do love having his company with me when I do attend each one and I admit that I really did need for him to be there with me when I went to the first one as I really didn't know what was going to happen and so was feeling a bit scared.

_Flashback_

I can't believe how I am feeling today. I have my first doctor's appointment this morning and it will be the first proper one regarding this pregnancy and I am feeling a bit scared and nervous about it as I don't know what's going to happen or even what to expect.

This could actually be the day when it finally occurs to me that there is actually a real person growing inside of me and is therefore depending on me and will for pretty much the rest of their lives.

Oh God I'm not ready for any this yet but I guess I don't really have much of a choice now and I've still got a few more months to get used to the idea of being a Mum and I will have also left school for good and so I will not have then being a bother for me anymore.

I would like to ask if someone would be able to come with me but as I've only been living in this house with Eve, Shane and Michael for a couple of weeks I don't want to ask them as it would then feel too awkward for me.

After being able to get myself out of bed I went down to the kitchen for some breakfast that would be light enough for me then not to start to feel sick as I can still sometimes end up being sick in the mornings and I would like to do something that could help me not to do that.

When I walked through the door I found Shane in there getting something to eat and I don't normally see him until sometime in the late morning or early afternoon.

"Good morning Shane. I'm surprised to see you up this early in the day."

"I know but I saw that you are supposed to have a doctor's appointment today and I just wanted to see how you were feeling and coping as I'm guessing that you plan on going by yourself."

"I was planning on going by myself as my so called parents are acting the way they are and then I thought that it might be too weird for me ask one of you if you would be able to come with me."

"Claire you don't need to worry about that. I know that none of us have known for all that long but we have started to care about you and so you should never feel afraid to come to us for anything, alright."

"Thank you for saying that Shane as I would like to have some company Shane as I am not sure as to what is going to happen today and I am feeling a bit nervous. Would you be able to come with me?" I always feel comfortable when I am around him but I don't know why.

"I would be happy to go with you." He pulled me into a hug and after we had finished eating sent me off to finish getting ready and we then headed off together.

_End Flashback_

"Claire are you ready to go yet as we need to go soon." Shane told me thought the door.

"Just give me five more minutes and then I'll be ready." We acts like this it does make me wonder if he can get more excited and happy about going than I can get. I really am now starting to fall in love with him as he is such a great guy and he is being so supportive for me.

This appointment was going to be quite special for me as I will hopefully be able to find out what I will be having. I really do want to find out so that I can the start to shop properly for all of the things that I do need and then even more importantly decide on a name for the child.

When at the doctor's I did find myself once again being thankful for Shane being there with me because I was becoming very excited at the idea of finding out what I was going to have but I do know that if I do fail to find out what it is I will most likely be annoyed and frustrated even though I know full well that I can only find out if the baby is in the right position and there is nothing that I or anyone can do about it.

And I was able to get my wish.

I found out that I am going to be having a baby daughter in just a few months time.

After we left Shane decided that we should go and get something to eat before we go home, and I couldn't help but agree as I was suddenly very unhappy.

We were having great fun, having a laugh and he then did make me feel like I will have nothing to worry about ever. But my happy b8ubble had to burst at some point did have to burst at some point didn't it.

Ethan had walked through the door and as he saw Shane and me straight away it was like he could not help but then decide to come over and say something to us.

"Ah Claire, I'm surprised to see you here. I'm even more suppressed to see that you have left your house. And who's this some guy that you've managed to spin some sob story for so that you can get him to become your baby's new daddy?" I could see that Shane was now trying not start a fight whilst I was trying not to let anything he was saying get to me.

"You world be a lucky guy if Claire chose to have a relationship with the likes of you ever again."

"Well I would still get out while you can if I was in your position. I mean who would want a child that isn't there's clinging to them and demanding things. Then on top of that you have to put up with some fat slut who is lousy in bed."

I couldn't handle it any longer once he said all that stuff about me and too my face.

I didn't look behind me as I left to see if Shane was following me as all I could think about was trying to get as far away as possible as fast as could.

"Claire" that voice was what stopped me from moving any further forward. I also felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "It's going to be alright Claire; it's going to be alright."

I couldn't say anything. All I could think and kept going over in my head was all the stuff that had come out of his mouth. He has never been so harsh to me before and so I was always able to brush it off but this time he really hurt me and I don't even know what exactly his problem with me is anymore.

Shane helped me get back to the car and the tears the I had been holding in that I had been hoping to release when back in the safety of my bedroom ending up springing forward and I could not find a way to get them to stop or even to slow down and I still had tears falling down my face by the time that we reached home but they had slowed down a bit.

Inside Eve and Michael were sitting in the front room together probably waiting for us to come back home. I would usually go in there and talk to them for a bit but I could face them just yet so I walked quickly passed them and even though I know that it was unfair, when Eve started to call me to try and talk to me, but I couldn't and I knew that Shane would be able to talk to them and let them know what was going on with me.

I ended up staying in my room for the rest of the day and only coming out for food but when people would try and talk to me about today I would take my food and go straight back to my room. I know that it's not right of me to act that way but I'm just not ready to go over the details yet and talk about how I'm feeling.

I know that tomorrow will have to be different and I knew that for definite when Shane knocked on the door that night.

"Claire, I know that you don't want to talk about today but can you please let me?"

"It's open." I knew that I could never turn Shane away no matter how I was feeling.

When he walked through the door he closed it behind him and pulled me straight into his arms.

"I promise you Claire that I will keep you safe from him. I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

I then looked him in the eyes and I don't know who it was that started it but his face gradually got closer and we kissed.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and I will have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review, favourite/alerted this story and me. I am sorry that this chapter is now a week late and with how I have left it but it is here now but if everything else goes to plan I will have the next chapter that would have been posted today up sometime today as well.

For thise of you did send me reveiws assking about the mane of the boyfriend you are right he is meant to be called Liuk and not Ethan, I don't even know why i started to call him that. When i get a chance i will be going back and changing it.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Previously

When he walked through the door he closed it behind him and pulled me straight into his arms.

"I promise you Claire that I will keep you safe from him. I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

I then looked him in the eyes and I don't know who it was that started it but his face gradually got closer and we kissed.

* * *

><p>It feels great to be doing this with Shane especially when I think about how much I have become to like and love him but there was also still a part of me, a part that I just couldn't help but listen to, that was also telling me that I should be stopping this from carrying on as I wasn't sure which one of us had actually in fact started this. For peace of mind I need to be clear on which one of us was the one that started this and also find out how much Shane likes me and in what way he feels about me.<p>

"Shane we have to stop this." I told him and pulled away from him and out of his arms, crossed the room and perched on the edge of my desk.

"But why though?" He did seem to look confused as to why I had not only pulled away from him and left his arms but had then gone across the other side of the room.

"Because it feels as though we barely know each other or at least I feel like I barely know you. I know that we have known each other for about four months now." I was trying to get all of my confused thoughts across but I think that they were still coming out as confused. "I do though just feel like that whenever we are spending any time together we will only ever talk about me and how I am getting on with school, how's my baby or the pregnancy going. It's never about if or how much you like me or if you even have a girlfriend. Alright now I know that you like me to some extent as you like to spend time with me but I don't know how much more than as friends you lie me." I was starting to get agitated now and whilst I knew that I needed to calm down I just couldn't get myself to.

Shane could see this was happening and had to help calm me down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh, shh. Calm down. It's all going to be alright." He told me softly. "Just keep taking deep breaths in and out, in and out." I could now feel myself starting to calm down. "Are you alright now?" I nodded my head. "Now in shorter sentences and without upsetting yourself again tell me why you stopped kissing me and ran away from me."

"I just feel as though I don't know you all that well or to an extent where I think we should have a relationship as you could have a girlfriend for all I know and I really don't like to know whether or not is definitely okay for me to be with you. I also am not sure about how you feel about me." I sat down on my bed and looked down at the floor in fear at what Shane's reaction was going to be. But I was aware of when he joined me on the bed.

"Well, okay then. To start with I don't have a girlfriend that you need to worry about. Then for whether or not I like you, I do like you a lot. At first when I saw you and heard about the way everyone who should have been there for you, regardless as to what has happened or what you have done, had just tossed you aside I felt as though you needed to have someone in your life who can help to protect you but now as I have to get to know you," he then made me look him in the eye," I now feel like I want to be the only one to protect you, the shoulder you can cry on and be with you always, through all of the good time and the bad. I also want to be there to help you to be the best Mum that you can be to your daughter. Now does that eliminate the problem or at least help to. I know that we will still have to talk some more tomorrow so I'll leave now so that you can get some sleep." He then kissed me on the forehead and turned to leave me room.

I didn't want for him to leave me though.

"Shane, wait," he stopped and turned to look at me. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be on my own tonight. Will you please stay with me?" I know that after all that has happened it will seem weird and I don't even understand it myself but I do just know that I wanted Shane to be next to me whilst I slept.

"Do you really want for me to stay with you tonight?"

"Please?"

He seemed to think about this and still seemed to be unsure about all of this but I did feel happy that he did decide to stay with me and I finally got to feel what it was like to sleep in Shane's arms.

And waking up the next day was perfect.

I had gone to sleep with Shane's arms wrapped loosely around me but now I feel as though if I were to try and move one of his arms I would find it very difficult, but then again I am not sure that I want to move from this spot.

Then Shane woke up and I had no idea as to what his reaction would be after all that had happened between us last night.

"Claire? Are you awake?" I did debate about whether or not I could get away with just lying there and pretending that I was still asleep.

But then again I knew that I couldn't put off what would inevitably end up happening between us and there was also a chance that he could see right through that.

"Yeah I am, but please don't make me move from this spot just yet as I am so comfortable and would rather not move from this spot."

"I know and I'd like to say that I won't move you but we really do need to talk some more about the two of us."

"I know that we do but I would like to just stay here like this for a couple more minutes before we get into all of the stuff that we need to."

And we did stay just like that for a couple more minutes and then we both realised that we could no longer put this off for any longer.

I sat up and made Shane drop his arms from around me but I did keep a hold of one of his hands so that we could still be connected in some form.

"Okay so we really need to talk about the two of us. Do you want to start or do you want for me too?"

"I think that it might be good for you to start but I would like for you to answer one question for me, what was last night all about?"

"Erm, in all truth and honesty I'm not entirely sure. All that I am certain about is that when you had told me the most sweetest thing that anyone has ever told me and was exactly what I had wanted to hear and then when I was wrapped up in and we started to kiss all these thought kept coming forward and I couldn't stop them and also couldn't help but listen to them either and they were telling me that this could end up being a bad thing and I had to know what the answers were. If you were to have had a girlfriend I couldn't bare the thought that I could end up hurting someone like other people have done to me because I know how they would be feeling." I knew that for this next part I would have to look Shane in the face so that he would be able to see the truth in my eyes. "I really like you Shane, I really do. I like you so much that even thought I know that I haven't loved you for long I feel like I already love you. The way that you've treated me when no one else wanted to even know me, and still to this day acts in that same way. You can make me smile and laugh regardless as to how my day has been you always make the rest of my day great and help me to forget what happened before. I just have to know how you feel, be it you feel the same way as me right now, feel like you can feel the same way at some point in the future or something the complete opposite." I hope that after he says all that he has to say that we can then move on from this and look forward to whatever is to come next for us.

"Claire, the truth for me is exactly what I told you last night, that at first when we met all I wanted to was help to protect you from all of the people who have hurt you, but now I want to be the only one to protect you, be the shoulder that you can cry on and maybe one day be the one person that you can solely depend on. I want to be the only important man in your life. The way I feel for you right now may not be pure love for you but I admit that it is so close to it and one day very soon I will be able to truly say that I love you. I mean all of that honestly and I would like to start now and find out where this relationship could go and mean for the both of us." He then pulled me back into his arms and we started kissing making all of this so perfect.

We did eventually though we did find us able to leave my bedroom and spend the day having fun and hanging around the house together and even spent some of that time with Eve and Michael.

We did find it difficult though to be near each other and spend time with Eve and Michael as we wanted to do nothing other than touch each other in some sort of shape or form (especially whilst watching TV as all I wanted was to snuggle up with Shane and have my head resting on his chest.) and that was difficult not to do as we have decided that we were just going to keep our relationship a secret for a couple of weeks or months. We know that they will be happy for us (or that's what we would like to think they will be) but then we know that Eve will be wanting to know details about us from me all the time, wanting to know how Shane's treating me, how we feel about each other and then all the things that we're up to together.

Shane did however get to make it up to me after Eve and Michael had gone to bed as Shane snuck into my bedroom; however though he did do it whilst I had my back turned and so startled me causing me to then scream slightly making me hope that Eve and Michael had not heard it.

"Did you have to scare me like that?" I asked him after we stopped kissing.

"Well I hadn't expected for you to make a noise. Jump yes, scream no. I don't think that they heard it though so it's fine. But what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You could spend the night with me again?" I asked but knew already what he was going to say or rather do.

"I think that can manage to do that." And I got to spend another night wrapped up his arms making it perfect bliss but not knowing just was about to be coming right around the corner.

* * *

><p>Shane and I have been together for a few weeks now and we are both finally ready and agree that it is time to tell Eve and Michael to know properly that we are together. I say properly because whenever we are in the same room we always want to be touching each other in some shape or form and then when Eve and Michael are in the same room as us we stop but we do end up always finding a way and so it will now be nice to know if we did manage to it successful or if we did in fact completely fail. Then again now that I think about it wouldn't they have said something to us if they had suspected that something was going on between Shane and me?<p>

But then again that is something more for me to worry about tomorrow.

Today however is Friday and so that then means that I just have to get through school which I am so glad is going to be an end in just a few more months and then will never be coming back here again.

School recently has not been all that bad for me surprisingly. I mean people still don't talk to me but Luke hasn't been his usual pratty self.

I don't know if it's due to me always managing to dodge him or if he has now decided that he is going to give up whatever it is that you want to call what he would do to me which I really like as it now means that every day I can now go home and when I'm telling Shane about my day I can honestly say that Luke has given me no trouble what so ever and so will then have no reason to want to kill more than he wants to already or try to kill him and for me to stop him from doing do and landing himself in trouble.

I am being serious every time I come home Shane will always ask me about whether or not I have had any contact with Luke, if he has spoken to me and what he has then said to me and if I can answer any of the questions, especially the last two, with some sort of response and I have felt upset by what has been said to me Shane will then go to charge out of the front to track Luke down and try to kill him. He still feels guilty from the time when Luke said all that stuff in front of us. He thinks that cause he just sat there getting angrier and felt like the few words that he did say had next to know effect on him.

When I did get home after school had finished I loved what sight I was greeted by.

Shane had yet to notice that I was home yet and as I guess had not heard the door open and then be slammed close was just sat in front of the TV on the x-box playing some sort of game that involved him killing things and I have to admit I like seeing him when he is like this as it allows for me to see another side to him. I mean I have seen him play these games before but he has always seemed to be more subdued when he is around me.

After a few more minutes of standing there and watching him continue to be oblivious to me I knew that I couldn't continue to stand there for much longer and I knew that I had to sit down. I do now wonder if when I sit down next to him it will then make him notice him and make him see that I am now back home .

And he did. The moment that I sat down next to him he turned his head to the side slightly, I guess to see who it was that has sat down next to him but yet could still keep an eye on the TV screen, and when he saw that it was me he paused his game and brought me into his arms and kissed me.

I had really missed him whilst I had been at school and so was now really happy knowing that we would now have the next few hours or so to be freely together. I say freely as Eve and Michael are both still at work for at least the time being.

"I am so glad you are now back home Claire." He told me after pulling me on top of him, being careful of my stomach.

"Me too, and I am also loving this position." And then I attached myself back to his lips and before I was then aware it became very heated and we were then coming very close to making my dream of being with Shane on the settee coming true.

This time however it was not meant to be.

As Shane and I had been too engrossed in each other we had both failed to be aware of someone coming back home and slamming the door close. We did however become aware of said person when Shane was so very close to actually getting my top off and they had to shout at us to get our attention.

"Is there something going on between you too that I should know about?" Eve asked once I placed my top back into some sort of decent position. She didn't look mad at the fact that she had caught us like that but she did seem to be annoyed and I'm guessing that it is due to the fact that we never did tell us. "And Claire you might want to make yourself look a bit more presentable quickly."

I didn't quite understand why she told me specifically to that until I saw who else was there with Eve.

"Mum? Dad?" What in God's name are they doing here?

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and hopefully I will have that next chapter up at some point today.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review, especially those of you who have review me so far for the previous chapter and in particular _xxkatyxxx_ as your review has meant the most to me so a big thank you to you. And also to those who favourite/alerted this story and me I really like knowing people do really like what I am writing. Here is the chapter that would have been posted yesterdayday and whould have been posted earlier had it not been for my internet being werid but here it is now.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Previously

As Shane and I had been too engrossed in each other we had both failed to be aware of someone coming back home and slamming the door close (I have noticed that this is something that we all do for some reason). We did however become aware of said person however when Shane was so very close to actually getting my top off and they had to shout at us to get our attention.

"Is there something going on between you too that I should know about?" Eve asked once I placed my top back into some sort of decent position. She didn't look mad at the fact that she had caught us like that but she did seem to be annoyed and I'm guessing that it is due to the fact that we never did tell her about us. "And Claire you might want to make yourself look a bit more presentable quickly."

I didn't quite understand why she told me specifically to do that until I saw who else was there with Eve.

"Mum? Dad?" What in God's name are they doing here?

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad came further into the room. Mum looked as though she wanted to do nothing other than to flee not just from this room but from this whole house entirely. If I were to be honest I wish they would be as well.<p>

"Claire it's really great to see you once again after all of these months." Dad seemed to be unsure as to what to really say to me.

"I would just like to know what you are doing here." I asked them. I had my arms crossed and stood on the complete opposite side of the room to them so that I would not have to be anywhere near them. "You have not spoken to me or anything for over four months now and now all of a sudden you turn up completely out of the blue, to what torment me some more? What do you want from me? How did you even find out where I live?" I was getting more pissed off with each minute that has passed.

"Claire, we just realised that we wrong to try and make any decisions about your life for you." Again Dad was the one to talk. Why is it always him that says anything to me?

"Yeah, that great and all Dad but I would really like to r what Mum has actually got to say on this matter. Mum?"

This should be interesting to hear after as she has said to me and how controlling she has been over the years that I lived with them.

"I have missed you Claire. We are your parents and so we are the people you should be living with until you are ready to live by yourself and able to support yourself."

"Yeah and that's great and all but I don't believe a word of anything that you have just said to me. Did you really that that would be all that you would have to say to me and I would then just go back to you? I have no guarantee that things will be different for me this time around. You wanted me to get rid of my child because it didn't fit into your plan for me and for that I will never forgive you. Now I don't know why you decided to h ere today of all days and right now I don't care. I want you to leave now and to never try and find me again. I don't even want for you to talk to me ever again." I then turned to leave the room as I could no longer stand to be in the same room as them.

"We just want to be in your life again Claire. You are our only child Claire and are now carrying our first grandchild. It has taken us until now to find you and if we end up losing you we lose the rest of our family in this little town."

That was then the last thing that I heard from them as it was then followed by the front door being closed.

I made it the rest of the way to my bedroom where I then end up breaking down and crying my eyes out once more due to them. My life had become so happy since leaving them and now months later they have decided to come back and for what true purpose. Do they really want to connect with me again or is it for some other reason. They couldn't have really thought that I would just welcome them back with open arms.

Then I heard someone knocking at my door and normally I would have sent them away until I had calmed down and ready to speak to people but I had a pretty good idea as to who it would be or at least I hoped that it would b e this person.

And I was right.

After giving permission for the person to enter Shane was the person who walked through my door.

"Shane." I held out my arms wanting him to do nothing other than hold me.

And that's what he did. He just held me until I had calmed down and was able to talk to him.

"Why do they act like this to me Shane? What did I ever do to betray them or make them hate me? What gave them the right to all of a sudden just turn up and try to speak to me? I've had nothing nor heard anything from them for months and now they want to talk to me, to be back in my life." It just seems to be really odd to me and I hope that I will never have to go through it again. "Why did they have to come back to me Shane? I was happy, why must something always come along and ruin my happiness?"

"Everything will be alright now Claire. We can just put this day behind us and carry on like nothing g has happened. We could even just stay up here for a bit and then go downstairs, get some food into you and we can see what Eve will now have to say to us and Michael should be home soon as well."

And so we settled down on my bed to rest for a few minutes and I do think that I did even end up falling asleep in what has now become my favourite position, my head resting on Shane's chest with his arms then wrapped around me making me feel safe and loved and our joined hands will be resting on my stomach.

This is also the position that we also tend to wake up in as well only Shane's hold will have tightened slightly as though he is afraid that I will be taken away from him whilst we are asleep and he is not able to watch over me and protect me.

As we both did in fact end up falling asleep it was a couple of hours later before Shane and I left my bedroom and found ourselves ready and able to go downstairs.

Eve and Michael it seemed were waiting for us downstairs in the living room. They were sat on the settee next to each other and I couldn't help but smile at that as was where Eve had caught Shane and me only a matter of hours ago.

"Claire, how are you feeling?" Eve asked me whilst giving me a hug.

"I'm alright, I guess."

Eve then sat back down by Michael and I know now that this was when she was now going to start asking us a lot of questions about us and then also most likely have a question or two about what has happened with my parents and how I am feeling about them now.

"So Claire, Shane is there anything that you want to tell us, anything at all?" Eve asked whilst looking quite smug about it.

"You already know Eve."

"I know I do, but Michael here doesn't, and I really want for you to say it."

"Okay then. Shane and I have decided to start seeing each other."

"How does Eve already know about this?" Michael asked confused.

"Eve caught us together."

"Yep, right here on this settee very nearly having sex. You do know that that is what bedrooms are for right." Eve seemed to become really happy now.

"How near is very nearly having sex?" Michael asked and seemed to be unsure as to if he wanted to still be sitting where he was right now.

"You're okay where you are Michael. Eve walked in when Shane hadn't even managed to get my top off."

"Okay then." He then settled back into his seat once more. "Well I guess all I now have to say is that I am really happy for the both of you and I doubt that I need to tell you to treat Claire right do I Shane."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at that as that was something that I would have expected to hear from my Dad or if I had one, an older brother. I do have to admit that I did like to hear Michael protecting me or rather saying that if I have a problem with Shane I will be able to go to him and he will help me to make it seem better.

"Now Claire comes the part that I know you don't want to talk about but we just want to make sure that you are okay after what happened with your parents."

"Yeah I guess. I just don't understand them. I mean how they could just all of a sudden turn up here out of the blue. They haven't tied to have any sort of contact with me and now it's like they have all of a sudden just randomly decided to try and contact me. I'd also really like to know how they managed to find out where I live now. It makes me wonder if they've been following me or have someone spying on me for them."

It did all seem to be strange and too out of place for it to be a mere coincidence, but in any case I won't be thinking about it any longer and now will continue on with my life like I have been for the past months though this time whilst actually in a relationship with Shane instead of spending my time thinking about being in a relationship with Shane.

The four of us then spent the rest of the evening together having fun and hanging out together which I just loved as it helped me to forget all of the drama going on that can also be called my life.

I would love to now get a nice break from all of the drama going on in my life.

Then again what would life be without a little bit of drama?

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and hopefully I will have that next chapter up at some point today.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review and to those who favourite/alerted this story and me I really like knowing people do really like what I am writing. I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story but there have been some issues with my job and the evil writer's block has struck me but here is the first chapter of hopefully three updates today if all goes as planned.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Four Months Later (Claire is now about eight months nearly nine months pregnant)

I am feeling so unbelievably happy right about now that I feel like there is nothing that can happen now that could ruin it for me.

This week has been the last week of me ever having to attend school again and today is also the last day of me having to step foot in these halls and on this ground (except for the day that I will have to come back here for the graduation ceremony).

This does also then mean for me that I am not that far off now from giving birth to my baby girl.

I can't wait for the day that she does come into the world and I can then hold her in my arms. I also think that Shane can't wait for that day to come either as he does seemed to be getting quite excited about it as well, which I really like because even though whilst I know that we haven't been together for very long I really would like for Shane to be the father to my daughter even though he has no biological connection to her and so could turn around and say no and reject her but there is still a part of me who believes that he would like to be her father what with the way he has been acting , although that could all have been down to the fact that he loves me and knows that there is nothing in this world that could make me give my child up. He has now even officially moved in to my room with me so that we could then turn his room into a nursery until we can figure out something else for us, especially if he plans to do a certain something in the next year or so. He has even helped me to choose a name for the child and he was even the one to suggest it as well which does mean that she is going to be called Nicole and now all that is left to decide is whether she will be a Collins or Danvers.

He has been so great to me and I now cannot wait to see what he will then be like once we get to see Nicole and hold her in our arms. I am fully expecting for her to be spoilt due to the fact that whenever we have gone out shopping we have always ended up coming back with either clothes to dress her in or some sort of cuddly toy that Shane has liked and will think that she might like as well.

I really do hope that we will stay together and we can then get to the point where I will be able to give him a child of his own one day and a little brother or sister for Nicole.

Back today however, as today will be my last day here it is my last chance to clear out my locker something that I know that I could have already done but I do also like the fact that I have held off from doing it until now as it does mean that once this is finished I am completely free and there is then nothing more to hold me here any longer.

Whilst cleaning out my locker I did feel a slight pain in my stomach which I did mistake for a kick and as I thought that I was alone right now or rather that there was no one around that would be within hearing distance and so had told my daughter not to do that again as it did hurt a bit. Sadly however that was someone and it was the one person I was hoping not to have to run into today but yet still had a feeling that I would, Luke.

"Are we talking to ourselves now Claire?" Luke asked whilst leaning against the lockers next to me.

"Ah Luke, I was wondering if I would see your face today. Are you looking for another chance to torment me again as this will be the last time for you to have a go so let's hear what you have got to say." I would be listening to an extent to what he was going to say next but I did still just carry on with clearing out my locker.

"Well you do know how much fun I get from doing it."

"Yes but do have to still admit to the fact that I don't understand why you seem to do it though. What has been the exact point of this as I have never really cared what you have to say to me?"

"Well you should have been caring about what I have been saying. I'm better than you as I haven't ruined my own life by having a child in high school and it's great to rub all of it in your face." He did now have me trapped against the lockers. "You know I do sometimes think about how we could have been good together if it hadn't of been for the fact that you decided to get yourself pregnant."

I was then coming so close to just slapping that smug look right off his face and then also giving him a good kick between the legs so that he could never put another girl in my situation. It would also cause him a lot of pain which I would really like.

"I never decided on anything and you are just as much to blame for all of this as I am. It doesn't matter how you try to spin this in your mind, you biologically have a connection to MY child, like a sperm donor if you will as you could never be their father and I frankly don't want for you to ever be near them and I would also quite frankly like you to get away from me now before I end up doing something that I know I will never regret doing to you."

Then another sharp pain could be felt in my stomach only stronger than the first time. I tried to not let it show on my face that I was a in a slight bit of pain but sadly I didn't manage to do it.

"Aww, are my words hurting you Claire?" He then went to place his hand on my cheek when I then grasped his wrist quite tightly in response.

"No you idiot. I am in pain cause I either there is something wrong with my child or I am about to give birth so I would love it if you would now get out of my face so I can leave this place and also never return here."

I then more or less pushed him out of way and called Shane to find out if he would be able to come and pick me up and then we could find out what exactly is now happening.

Thankfully he was able to.

"Claire, are you alright?"

"In all truth and honesty I'm in quite a bit of pain at the minute. Does that answer your question?"

"Okay then, I'll get us to the hospital as fast as possible."

And so he did thankfully and before I knew it we had arrived and Shane was also helping me to get out from the car.

My water had broken which did give me slight peace of mind as I knew what was now going to be happening but then I couldn't help but think that this is all too early, she shouldn't be coming for a couple more weeks now. Thankfully Shane had brought the bags we had had packed for a good few weeks now in preparation for when this would happen.

Sadly however once I was situated in a room and the doctor had seen me I was told that I would still have to be here for a while longer before I will have my child in my arms.

"Ugh, how long have we been here for now?" I asked Shane. He had been kind to me and even gone out to buy me a few magazines for me to flick through but I just could not keep my mind on them for long as I would feel pain distracting me. I really do wish that someone would hurry up and give me something to get rid of my pain.

"I'm sure that you won't have to wait much longer."

And once I was then given some pain relief it did seem as though it wasn't all that much longer before I was being taken off to have my baby girl.

I do wonder what it is that they had given me to make me really not very aware as to all of the things that were going on around me. All that I can vaguely remember from it is when they did place my daughter into my arms but not much of anything else if at all until I woke up to see a sight which would become one of favourites along with seeing Shane whilst he is still asleep or when he is yet to put a top on. Shane was standing by the window holding Nicole in his arms.

From where I was lying in my bed I could hear him telling her things that I believe he knew she wouldn't understand yet he was still enjoying their little moment together.

"You are going to become one of the most loved little girls in this whole world. I know that I certainly will find it hard to not spoil and give you everything that you ask for especially is you are to start to cry or use the puppy dog face. I also hope that I will be the one that you will get to call daddy one day and not some guy who you will always see as some sort of father figure due to only having a single parent." She then started to become a little fussy and it was nice to watch him calm her back down.

When she did calm down he then noticed that I was now awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good. A bit tired still and slightly saw but I'm good. How is she doing?"

"She's good. You have managed to produce one of the most beautiful girls in this entire world." He then handed her to me and perched himself on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around and placed a kiss on my head.

"Do you know when or if Eve and Michael are going to visit today?"

"Yes, they said that they were going to stop by when they had finished work."

"That's good." We then sat in silence just enjoying the peace and quiet that we both knew would not last for much longer.

I did however have my mind start to think about all of these different things and I decided to break the silence and find out what Shane's opinion would be especially as we were still by ourselves.

"Well as we probably will still have a few more hours to ourselves I would like to ask you a question Shane. I know that we haven't known been together for very long but as you have been with me every step of the way I would really want for you to be Nicole's father. She's going to need a father in her life and I can think of no one who would be any better for her than you. And if you are scared about the future I can tell you now that I refuse to let you go without a fight. I've another question as you're going to be Nicole's father how would you then feel about her taking your name."

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely because I just think that if she is going to be your daughter she should have your name as well, I've always thought."

He then became really happy about this and I'm just happy that he didn't refuse it as I really do want to now stay with him forever and give him the chance to be the father to any other children that we choose to have.

We then sat once again in peace just watching our daughter sleep in my arms and I then even ended up falling asleep in Shane's arms.

When I once again woke up later on in the day Eve and Michael had turned up to visit us which I was very happy about.

"Hey Claire, how are you doing?"

"I'm feeling good. I would like to introduce you to Nicole, Nicole Collins." After I had mentioned her name I was met with two very surprised faces.

"Wait, Collins?" Eve asked sounding very shocked.

"Yeah. Shane and I have been talking and Shane would love to be Nicole's father and so we agreed that she would have his name as well."

They accepted that and we just spent the rest of the time hanging out until they were all made to leave. Shane left with the promise that he would return to me as early as possible in the morning

I am now for the first time in my life going to actually hope that as school is now over with and I now have my baby girl that my life can now become more normal than it has been for all of these last few months.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and hopefully I will have that next chapter up at some point today.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello again dear readers, here is the second update that I said would be here and I have left today is type up the next chapter and hopefully it should be here tonight or failing that will be here tomorrow.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Two Days Later

Today is going to be a really good for me, I believe, as today is going to be the day when I get to leave this hospital and get to also take Nicole home with me as well. I'm really glad that I get to take Nicole home with me as I would have hated it if I was not allowed to take her with me, now that she is here and I can hold her safely in my arms I never want to be without her again as I know that that would just crush and destroy me.

It will be really great to have her home at last cause even though I know that at first it will be hard whilst we get her settled in and into a routine as well, I just can't help but think that I now have a daughter that I couldn't love more and will have to be depending on me and then with Shane it makes me just think that we are complete now. Now all that I can think that is missing is just his one little thing for Shane to do which I'm not expect will happen until most likely next year.

But at this point time I really do believe that my life is in one word perfect.

When we got home from the hospital, Eve and Michael were both there waiting to welcome us home and they did look really happy to see me walking towards them and with Nicole safely wrapped in my arms.

"Claire, it's so great to have you now back home with us." Eve told me whilst bringing me into a gentle hug so that Nicole wouldn't end up getting squashed. "Can I hold her please?" I allowed Eve to hold her as she seems to be really captivated by her so I knew she would be safe. I'm now starting to think that it will not be hard for Nicole to have all o us wrapped that little finger of hers.

When I stepped into the living room and then also settled myself down onto the settee it felt really nice after spending the last two days in a hospital bed especially as Shane was now next to me and he could easily wrap his arms around me and whilst we were all talking about non important thing I could not help myself but start to think about some things about my life.

The first think was about how different my life could be right now if I had not met Eve on the night when my parents had kicked me out and then taken pity on me and invited my into this house and introduced me to Shane and Michael and then all of them agreeing that I should live with them. I dread to think that instead right now I could have given birth to my daughter and now be looking after all by myself and I think that if that had happened I do think that there is a chance that I would have eventually seen that I have no hope of managing to do this all by myself and so would have had to give her up so that another family could take care of her instead and give her the life that she deserves rather than the life I would have given her. Thank fully though that will never happen as Shane is here to help me and when I can handle this I know that I can fall back on him and he will catch me and help me out.

I then could not help but start to think about my parents and ho perhaps they should be her with all of us to celebrate the birth of my first daughter and their first grandchild and they should have also be at the hospital to see her after she had been born like eve and Michael were. But they are not here and I can't but then feel that it is my fault as to why they are not even thought I am aware that it is not all down to me as to why there are not here with the rest of us. I don't know what it is that I should do about it, should I try to get back into contact with them and try to form some sort of relationship with them once again or should I even perhaps leave everything the way it is right now.

I really don't know what to do in regards to my parents but I am sure I will decide on something especially as I will talk to Shan e about this as he deserves to know what's going on as it could end up having an effect on him as he is in my life and will always been in my life. Or that's what I like to think and hope for.

Whilst all of these had been going on in my head and become what I ended up concentrating on I had not been aware as to what was going on around me and so had just sat there and not said anything for a while which sane picked up on at some point and so tried to bring my out of my thoughts.

"Claire, are you alright there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, was just think about some things but I'm fine." I told him and snuggled myself closer to him whilst wrapping his arms tighter around me, Then Nicole decide that she wanted my attention now.

I took her from Eve and headed upstairs as I knew that Nicole would want to be fed and also changed.

After I had just finished feeding her and tucking myself back into place when Shane walked through the door.

"Is everything alright in her Claire?"

"Yeah, it's all good Shane but whilst you are her could you please change Nicole for me." I was still trying to get myself pack into place where I was then comfortable and I didn't want for to have to wait until I was able to pick her up.

Shane picked her up and I do believe that this does have to be the first time that he has ever changed her as he jumped right to it and I'd thought that men always want to find a way to get out of changing children. Or maybe this is just Shane once again showing me that he is completely different from other men, which makes me feel really lucky as he will be willing to help me out with everything that needs to be done in regards to things that involve Nicole. He really has become the man of my dreams and that I am now wondering if my entire life has now become a dream that I never want to wake up from.

He even managed to get her changed fairly quickly and then when he picked her back up started to rock her back to sleep in his arms.

Watching them together did just make my heart start to melt an did did find myself wishing I had a camera to hand right now so that I could capture the image of them in these little moments so that then is something should ever happen I will always be then able to look back at these moments and remember. Then I can't help but start to think about my parents once again, wondering if they were eve like this after I was born, snapping pictures of each other whilst they hold me and now that I am not there with them or even talking to them do they look back at them and remember a time when I did talk to them and live with them before any of our problems started.

I am now really starting to think that I should perhaps try and make some sort of contact with my parents once again but I guess I am scared as I don't know I should say to them and then I don't want everything that I have thought about happening when I did make contact again to be nothing more than a dream.

I do really think that I should now talk to Shane and see what he suggest I do about everything as it will end up effecting him potenttionaly as we are together and he is the father to Nicole. I guess there is no time like the present as we are both up here together and away from Eve and Michael. I have nothing against them knowing and I ill tell them but I don't want to say anything to them until I dead set on what I am going to do about everything.

"Shane I know that this is going to sound strange and also seem to be a bit out of the blue but I've been think that I might want to get back in touch with my parents. I don't quite know why I want to all of a sudden do this but I have been think about for a while and then also a lot today and I would like to know that you think about all of this. Do you think that I am strange for thinking like this? I mean a fair amount of time has now passed since I last spoke to them and they themselves haven't tried to make any sort of contact with me. What do you think about all of this?"

"Claire I could never think that you are strange for thinking like that. They are your parents, the people who have raised you and now you are about to go through exactly what they have already been through. And as to the length of time that has passed since you all spoke to each other, based on how you reacted on that night when they came to see you they have probably been think that as you didn't react well to them coming to see you without you being aware of it they are waiting for you to make the first move when you are ready to see or speak to them again. I think the one thing that you need to remember and think about is you really ready to have them back on your life. But also know that I will be here to support you every step of the regardless as to what you do decide to do."

"I'm so happy that you have said that. I think that I want to do this but there is still a part of me which is still uncertain about what to do as I am mostly unsure as to what it is they want from me."

"Well if you want to, what you could do is invite them around here or something and then I could either be upstairs or in the kitchen and I could have Nicole with me as well and then that way you can concentrate solely on your parents and get all of the answers that you want."

I did quite like that idea, where he is close to me and also our daughter is there with him but they are not necessarily in the same room as me where I could then end up becoming distracted by either of them. Also I am not certain that I want for them to see Nicole yet until I can trust them and also not feel so insecure about relationship.

Shane an I then ended upstairs for a few more minutes afterwards just watching Nicole sleep and then we both agreed that we should probably now head back downstairs before eve and Michael start to then wonder where we are or rather up if they were not already.

"And look who has now decided to return to us." Eve jokingly told us when we appeared back downstairs. "Is everything alright with Nicole?"

"Yeah she's fine. Shane and I just got talking about some things but we are all fine."

We then all settled down into a comfortable silence and started to watch some random programmes and I ended up losing track of time as one minute I know that I am watching some things on TV but not really paying attention to it and then all of a sudden hearing the cries of my daughter. I then looked at the clock and realised that few hours had now passed and it was time for her to once again be fed.

I did feel bad for not paying attention to the time as I know that I do need to keep track of this sort of things.

"It's alright now baby, mummy's here now. Shh, shh, shh," I picked her up out of her cot and hoped that then would make her start top calm down but she didn't.

I then thought that maybe she might need to be changed as she had not calmed down any but she didn't and so and so I then started to rock her gently in my arms to see that would any as I knew that she would be wanting to be fed and it can be difficult to feed her if she is busy screaming her head off.

"Come on now darling, it's okay now, Mummy has you now. Please calm down and stop crying." I really do not like to see her crying her eyes out as it breaks my heart and especially as I cannot get her calm down.

I then decided to see if it would help any if I were to be sitting in the rocking chair and see if those rocking motions will help her out any so that I can get her to then feed.

It eventually worked and I was then able to start to feed her.

I hope that something like that never happens again as it may end up being even harder for me to calm her down and it could also end up being the middle of the night next time and that would not be a good thing for anyone in this house if she ever refuses again to go to sleep.

After she finished feeding and I burped her she fell straight back to sleep which I was happy about and hoped that she would stay like that for another few hours and that it will not be like what just happened.

I then headed back downstairs once again so I then myself could get something to eat before and maybe even try to get some sleep now as I know that tonight is going to be hard on me as it will be the first time for me that I will have been woken up by someone demanding my attention. I also know that I can get quite grouchy when I have not enough sleep and I know what is going to be the first night of many where I will be up at all hours making sure that Nicole is happy and satisfied.

I just hope that everything will be alright turn out alright and that I won't have to struggle with it for long and perhaps Shane will even be there to help me out so that it won't take long before she has settled down once again and who knows maybe even on some nights Shane will even be willing to do it all by himself.

I guess I will just have to wait and see as to what the night will bring for me and Shane.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Let me know in a review and hopefully I will have that next chapter up at some point today or definitely tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review and to those who favourite/alerted this story and me I really like knowing people do really like what I am writing and here is as promised the third chapter but sadly a bit later than I hoped especially as I have had to repost this chapter cause it does not want to work but still here it is.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

One Week Later

Sleep. That one word means so much to me right now and it is something that I love would love have right now and also be doing right now, but instead my daughter has decided to wake up and demand that I feed and also change her and will also refuse to be put down so that she can go back to sleep and also allow me to go back to mine and the comfort of Shane's arms or she will start to stir again once I do manage to put her down.

I know that this is a part of being a parent but I think that the one main problem possibly that I am having is that Shane has barely ever been there at nights to help me out. He hasn't even stirred when I try and get his attention after hearing Nicole's cries but he just carries on sleep or will even just roll over and carry on sleeping. Things are definitely not turning out how I had thought they were going to be but then again nothing ever will.

And for some reason tonight just seems to be really hard for me as Nicole once again is determined to not settle down no matter what I try or hard I try. I mean she has already been change and I have fed her as well but she is just determined to stay awake and make this whimpering noise. I guess I should be glad that she is not full on crying. I'm now sat in the rocking chair hoping that the rocking movement will help to soothe but I do think that it is now doing more for me than it is to her. This is why I really want for Shane to be here with me so that he could take over and see if he will be any more successful.

I then don't really remember much about what happened after that but I do have reason to believe that Nicole eventually fell asleep allowing me to but her in her cot to sleep as the next thing that I am fully aware of is waking up in my own bed with Shane walking through the door with a tray of food meant for me.

"Shane, what's all this?"

"This is what is called brunch. You have been getting up each and every night to tend to Nicole and I have been failing in helping you out at night with Nicole and so for today I have decided that you should spend this day right here in this bed and catch up on all of the sleep that you have had to miss out on and I will spend this day taking care on Nicole. I'm supposed to be her father and so I think that it is about time that I stepped up and give you the proper help that you need."

"Okay, so all that you want for me to do today is stay right here in this bed, sleeping and then I can expect for you to spend this whole day looking after our daughter like all of her feeding, changing her and keeping an eye on her whilst she is awake."

"Of course. Do you not trust me or something like that?" He seemed hurt at the possibility that that was what I thought about him.

"No of cause I don't think like that about you. She is just as much your responsibility as she is mine. I do have to admit though that whilst you do help me out throughout the day you have barely been there for me at night when I have needed you the most." I really do trust him to be capable of taking care of Nicole but he has lately not been very liable to be there for me when I have needed him in my opinion.

"And that is why I want to do this. I haven't helps you out as much as I should have done and so I want to make it up to you by giving you the chance to catch upon on all of you missed sleep and take care of Nicole for the day and in was going to be bringing Nicole in here when she is awake."

Okay it did all sound really nice to have the chance to aspen all day resting and knowing that I won't have to worry about Nicole for one whole day will be nice but I am not so sure as to how long it will last before I am getting out of this bed and wanting to help out with Nicole again. I know that I can trust Shane to cope okay but it will all just down to whether or not I can stop myself from helping out or even taking over which I do know could end up doing more bad than good in this situation as Shane, I think, is starting to think that I do not trust him to be reliable enough to be able to look after Nicole for just one day. I'm just going to have to try my hardest not to do anything but I do think that firstly I am most definitely going to eat all of this delicious food that Shane has brought for me and then I am going to make a start on catching up on all of my missed sleep.

* * *

><p>I am now starting to feel really bored right now. I have been in this bed all day and have done nothing but sleep and when I have been awake I have tried to find something decent to watch on TV and I now want to do something else right now. Shane has also brought Nicole to see me for a bit and I have also held her but the thing that has then annoyed is when I have been holding her or Shane has brought her to me and she then wants something Shane has taken her from me so that he can then go and deal with whatever the problem is except for feeding her if it has meant that I am to move an inch from this bed and so it is now making me feel as though the only thing that I am good for is being able to feed her.<p>

I know that Shane is just trying to be nice by giving me and entire day in which I can spend it resting and catching up on all of the sleep that I have been missing but I do really feel as though it is too soon for me to be spending so much time away from Nicole or rather not being able to do much for her a part form feeding her. I just hate the feeling of being useless.

I know he means well but I just cannot stay right here in this bed all day especially right now as I do no longer feel tired any more but then I can help but think that I could end up going against the argument that Shane might make which is that I don't trust him with Nicole, but at the same time I help but think that we've only had Nicole for a week now, just coming up to our second week and I do know that I am going to have to talk to him cause though whilst he has given me this day to rest what will happen the next week or the week after that and so on, as tonight Nicole is going to be wanting us again at night to feed and or change her. I know that I am just going to have to live with being tired as that is a part of being a parent and I guess he could help me to feel less tried by helping me with my duties at night but to take away pretty everything so soon after me giving birth is just too soon for me and I know that the next thing that I am just going to have to do is find a way to talk to Shane about how I feel about all of this and hope that I can make him see things from my point of view.

And I guess there is no time like the present as Shane has just walked through the door with Nicole also in his arms.

"Hey Claire, look who I have brought to see you." And he handed over Nicole to me.

"Hey baby girl. Have you been behaving yourself for daddy?" I know that she won't respond and probably has no idea as to what I just said to her but I don't really care right now. "Shane, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can. You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know that I can, I just don't quite know how you are going to react to this. It's just that whilst I know how you wanted me to take this day and use it to catch up on all of the sleep that I have been missing but I don't think that I can stay here anymore. Don't get me wrong I think that it is sweet of you but now I do just feel useless and that I am only good at being able to feed Nicole and that I need to be doing more than just that and something that won' t involve me staying right here in this very bed."

"Claire, I never meant to make you feel like this at all. I just thought that it would be good for you to take this day to have a rest and thing about only yourself and catch up on all of the sleep that I know that you have had to miss out on. Before I suggested that you take this to rest I have just been waiting for you to end up collapsing due to exhaustion. I know that you need to take care of Nicole and that all of this is new to the both of us but you do also need to make sure that you are taking proper care of yourself so that you can still continue to take proper care of Nicole."

I didn't really know how to respond to that so I did the next best thing that I could think of and without jostling Nicole I pulled Shane close to me and kissed him and tried to show just how much I love him in that kiss.

"Thank you Shane. I really mean it. Thank you for thinking about me when I wasn't. I guess I have just become so wrapped up in making sure that I did everything that Nicole wants or needed of me and making sure that she came first."

"and there is nothing wrong with that, just so long as you remember to then think about yourself once in a while and make sure that you are staying healthy enough, which is exactly where I come in cause whilst you have been doing everything and ended up being as tired as you did, I should have been right there beside you during the night so that Nicole can be dealt with quickly and then allowing us to get back to sleep a lot quicker."

We then started to kiss again which I don't think that Nicole really liked as she did the start to whimper.

"I don't think that she likes seeing us kiss each other." I told Shane. We both then looked down at Nicole who when she saw that we were looking at her stopped making that noise.

"Or maybe she just doesn't like for the attention to be on anyone else a part from her. Is that it do you not like seeing anyone else paying attention to anyone else but you. I think that she is going to become a right daddy's little girl."

"You don't know that she might end up preferring me to you instead. Isn't that right my precious?"

She then decided to fall asleep in my arms.

"Well I guess that answers that question then doesn't it."

"Not just yet. She's too young yet to really understand what's going on and really make a decision so we can't answer that yet until she is older."

Shane then started to kiss me again and I sadly had to pull away from him.

"Shane I think that before you try and get this to go any further than this I should go and put Nicole down to rest so that we won't have to think about not hurting her."

He then released me and I moved as quickly as I could with Nicole in my arms and placed her in bed then rushed back to Shane where it then occurred to me that we cannot do anything more than kissing right now and for a couple more weeks still which I really hate especially as when I saw Shane lying right there on the bed waiting for me.

"I really hate that I can't have sex with you right now Shane."

"I know and it's the same for me too but I think that as long as I can kiss you and do have you right next to me and sleep in my arms I think I will live, just about."

And that was where we stayed for the rest of the evening, just holding each other and sharing the occasional kiss and fell asleep like that as well until Nicole woke up and started to cry for us and Shane was also right there bedside me to help out and before we knew it we were both heading back to our bed to sleep in peace until the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Hopefully I have now got myself back on track and will be able to get the next chapter or two out next Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hell again all of my dear readers. I am sorry that it has been so long since the last time I updated this story but things have been a bit hectic with my life. My mum has been very ill and did have to go to hospital for a week and had some sort of operation. She is home now and getting better but I am having to help out more around the house and so have not had the time to write anything down but things are calming down I am finding time now to actually do some writing. So thank you to those of you who are still with me and reading this story.

And now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires Rachel Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Two Months Later

Today feel as a little bit strange for me as this will the first time that I will have been left at home all on my own with Nicole. I'm not worried about it but it feels strange not to have someone else in the house with me. I have spent some time on my own with Nicole but this will be me solely taking care of Nicole on my own and I am a bit scared just in case something should end up happening but I do know that before I know it Shane will be home and what I am feeling will leave once I see him again.

I do have plans for today as well as I need to buy some more food and whilst I am outside I might have a look at the other shops and try to resist buying anymore things for Nicole as she does not need anymore clothes for now and is still a bit too young for most toys just right now.

I do know though that she will end up being spoilt but I think that as he can behave well and does not become a horrible child then I don't think that it will matter all that much. And I do know that Shane and I will then have done something very wrong in teaching her how to behave around other people and the difference between right and wrong and who knows perhaps even one day she will get a sibling or two which will help her learn how to share her things with others. I would love to give her a sibling or two as I was an only child I do wonder if the relationship between me and my parents would be different but for now I need to make sure that she is ready so that we can leave and be back before the others so that we can actually have something to eat tonight.

I dressed Nicole like I would normally and also placed a blanket across her. I did step outside to see how warm or cold it is and thought that though whilst it is bright and sunny outside it was snot that warm and though I would only have a light jacket I didn't want for Nicole to feel cold or anything but then my mind think that she might then become too warm. I didn't really know what to do for sure and I must say it is a complete guess and hoped that should she be too warm or cold she would let me know and then I would be able to figure out what it the problem is without making her become too fussy.

Once I was satisfied that she was comfortable we set for the shops and I could have never have dreamt of how it would end up going. Sure I got everything that I needed to get but I did find myself not being able to enjoy going outside for the proper time with Nicole shopping.

After leaving and arriving at the shops I thought that everything was fine and I would be able to enjoy having a nice day out but not long after I got this strange feeling slowly creeping over me and down the back of my spine sort of like that feeling you get when someone has just walked over your grave but it wasn't quite, I couldn't quite tell what it was that was making me feel like this but it refused to disappear. It then occur to me what this feeling was, it felt to me as thought there was someone around me that was watching everything that I was doing and everywhere that I was heading and it felt even more creepy as time went by not just because they were watching me but because it felt to me as though they were just waiting for the right moment in which to strike and then on top of that Nicole is with me and so I feared about what would end up happening to her should anything happen to me.

I did continue on with my shopping however but I then try and make it go even quicker with trying to make it obvious or make some sort of scene which would end up drawing attention to me. I also didn't want for the person who was watching me to think that I was aware of what they were doing for fear that it could end up with then acting faster and sooner than they originally planned to do so.

Eventually I had made it all the way around the shop getting all that I needed to and soon I found myself on my way back home and walking through my front door where I breathed a sigh of relief at making it back home safe and sound and in one piece with Nicole also safe and sound but I did then look out of the window to see if there was anyone running away or perhaps even maybe catch them right in the act so that I could at least be able to know who it is or that it was an actual person who is causing me to feel in such a way.

But sadly there was no one there, absolutely no one. So I tried to ignore all of that had just happened and decided also that I would not tell Shane anything about it and hope that I could just end up forgetting all about it and concentrate only on the here and now and making sure that Nicole is well cared for.

When Shane did come home though that night I felt so glad to see his face once more.

"Shane." I ran to him and his open arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well Claire. How have my favourite girls been without me?"

"We've been fine" I know now that I am most defiantly not going to tell Shane about what happened whilst in was shopping as I know that he will start to worry about me straight away and will also want to know all of the details and all that I can tell him about is a feeling that I got and it could all have just been inside my head possibly. "We did a bit of shopping and then spent the rest of the day here at home."

"Did you get anything nice?" He started kissing down my neck and I knew exactly what he meant with that question.

"Behave you, and it wasn't that kind of shopping, it was only for food."

He then started to pout.

"Spoilsport."

"I'm sorry Shane. Maybe next time I'll buy something else." I then kissed him to make him stop pouting.

After a bit of time passed we moved from kissing in the hall and into the living room where I had also left Nicole who had fallen asleep but I was expecting to wake up soon and when she did wake up Shane immediately picked her up as he had been at work all day and missed her so much.

And that was where we then stayed for the rest of the night and where Eve and Michael found us when they came home from work, Shane and I snuggled up next to each other and Shane had wrapped one of his arms around me and in his other arm was Nicole still as I could see from his face that he didn't want to have to let her go just yet.

This is how I love to spend my time, with Shane and Nicole right by my side and hanging out with Eve and Michael until we all start feeling tired and head upstairs to bed.

I love it and wouldn't have it any other way.

One Week later

Shane is at home today with Nicole and me and we have decided that as it is warm and sunny outside that w might go outside for a walk with Nicole and enjoy something in the sun.

By this time I had pretty much forgotten about what had happened the last time that I had been out shopping with Nicole without Shane there with me and I think that it is that which made me feel the way that I did before and so this time will be different as he is very good at protecting me and so will be willing to do anything he needs to do so to keep me and Nicole safe.

When we set off from the house I thought that everything was going to be great and we would have a nice day out like a proper little family. Shane was pushing Nicole's pram and I'm holding onto one of his arms. Shane is the one pushing Nicole as whenever I do it I can't help fussing over her constantly checking that she is alright which in the end always makes her upset. My only defence for that is that the last time I did that it was when I was still getting used to the fact that she will start to cry if she should need me.

At first it was great spending time with Nicole and Shane and I was starting to think that everything would be alright but then I started to get that same feeling starting to creep over me once again though this time it felt different to me this time. It felt as though whoever it is that is following me is closer to me this time, as though if I were to turn around now I would be able to catch them right in the act but I kind of also knew that if I were to turn around I would find nothing out of the ordinary. I also know that should I turn around it will alert Shane to it and right now I don't want to until I am more certain about what exactly is going on.

I tried to stay calm but the longer it lasted the more I became scared about it but I still did not want to alert Shane to it as I know that he will immediately become worried and want to know all of the details and most likely make us go straight back home and I don't want to ruin the lovely day that we have been having.

Sadly I failed just like I always do.

"Claire, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Shane." I really don't want to have to tell him and I certainly don't want to tell him right here right now but something tells me that I am going to have to as I will not be able to lie to him as he always manages to see right through my lies.

"Claire, will you tell me the truth please? I know that you are lying but I don't know why and I can't help if I don't know."

I hate that I can't say no to him and I now am defiantly going to have to tell him everything.

"Okay Shane but can it wait until we get home, I think it would be best to talk about this at home."

"Alright then." He then turned around making us head back home right now.

"Shane, do we have to head go back home now?"

"Claire, you've just told me that you have essentially been hiding something from me and you won't tell what it is until we are back home and as I don't know right now if it is good or bad but going on the fact that you've been hiding it from me I'm going to say it's bad but I don't know on what sort of scale. I just don't want anything to happen to either you or Nicole and so I do think that it is best that we go home right now."

So that's what we did we headed home and I must admit that I still felt scarred but this time it was more for what Shane's reaction was going to be that scared me.

Back home I was still feeling scared and I think Shane was now starting to pick up on it.

"Claire, will you please now tell me what is happening? I just want you to be safe and feel as though you can live here without fear for your safety."

"I know Shane but it's difficult to explain. It's only recently that I have been feeling this way. Before I never had a problem going outside but this week I have started to feel as though there is someone watching or following me when I am outside the house and the main problem with all of this is that I don't know who it is or even why they are even doing it. It could even possibly be simply all in my head. It scares me Shane and I don't like it or know what to do about it."

"It's going to be alright Claire. I promise you that I will make sure that you are alright." He then pulled me into his arms and onto his lap so that he could hold me closer and though whilst he had just promised to protect me from this thing I couldn't help but slightly doubt it at this point as neither of us fully know what truly is going on and what it is that needs to be stopped.

And I guess that I should be thankful that we were able to then know what or rather who was making me feel scared to leave my house.

The next day I had just briefly stepped outside when I heard a voice speak just as I was about to go back inside the house.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?"

"Luke?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work? Let me know in a review and I should also hopefully once again have another chapter or two posted today for you.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello again dear readers thank you to those of you who have stayed with me still and here is there second chapter for today and there is a good chance that there will be a third chapter for you as well today.

Now on with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Previously

And I guess that I should be thankful that we were able to then know what or rather who was making me feel scared to leave my house.

The next day I had just briefly stepped outside when I heard a voice speak just as I was about to go back inside the house.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?"

"Luke?

* * *

><p>"I bet that you are wondering what it is I am doing here, outside of a house that I did not know that you lived in. What did your parents decide that they didn't want you anymore, and what about that, what boyfriend of yours?"<p>

"Luke, seriously, why are you here, why do you even care and are still continuing with whatever it is that you are doing? What's the point? We are no longer in school and so will probably never see each other ever again. All of this means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me to me anymore."

"Now you don't really believe that do you?" He then seemed to get this strange evil look in his eyes that I had never seen in him before.

"Actually I do. You are no longer in my life so mean nothing to me." I now really want for him to leave me alone so that I can then continue to live my life in peace with just Nicole, Shane and our friends.

"Ah but you see that is where you are wrong. I will always be there and will always be a part of your life." He then got this sort of evil tone in his voice as well making now feel glad that he was not anywhere near me as I would be scared as to what he would then do but he was strange and left right after and also very quickly but I refused to think about it and headed back into the house. But I was scared as I had never heard Luke speak and look like that before and so that did make me then think that there was going to be something else, something bigger coming my way.

I walked back into the house still not really as to what I should make of what had just happened between Luke and I but I do know that this time I will not be keeping it from Shane and making him have to make me tell him what is going on as it would just be so much easier to tell him straight away.

For the rest of the day though I didn't really know what to do with myself as for the most part all that I couldn't help but think about was all that Luke had said top me but I thankfully manage to keep myself busy and it felt like it was not that long after that Shane was then walking through the front door and I literally ran straight into his arms needing to feel them around me so that I could feel safe for a bit.

"Shane, thank God that you are home."

"Claire what's wrong, what's happened? Are you alright? What about Nicole is she alright?"

"She is fine, we are both fine but something has happened today that you do need to know about and this time you shouldn't have to force it out of me. Luke has found out where I lived and came by the house today. He didn't do anything to me but he did speak to me and I do think that it has been him that has been following me around or he has had someone follow me around. I didn't know if he was going to do anything today or if now that he knows where I am he is now going to do something and if so what he will do to me." I the curled myself tighter into him as though if by doing so it would make the rest of the world disappear leaving just us and Nicole.

"It will be alright Claire. I will make him stop all of this. You don't deserve any of this and I promise you that he will be stopped so that you can always feel safe once again. I will make you feel safe again." He pulled me tighter into his arms and it did make me feel nice and safe once again but I did still have as bit of fear still left in me as I still did not know what Luke was really starting to now think about in regards to me.

I just want to fully understand or even just a little tiny bit actually about the problem that he has with me but when I do try and make sense of it, it just ends up confusing me the more I try to think about. That is all that I want to know all about all of this, what is his exact problem with me. It makes no complete sense. I just hope that one day I will get to know the truth behind all of this.

I just had no idea that it would all come out in just a few months time.

* * *

><p>After that incident with Luke, I do have to admit that I did then become scared to leave my house. Every morning I would look out of the window to see if he was there of if there was someone else standing there but every morning I would see no one out there that I would say is watching the house, just random people heading off to somewhere random.<p>

And sadly even though I saw no one out there I would still end up staying in the house as I would think that just because I can't see them doesn't mean that they are not out there. It is quite sad as all I would then end up doing is spending each and every day inside the house as I would feel as though if I were to step outside, even just to go to the bins, that something bad was going to happen to me and though whilst I know that it wasn't good for my health I couldn't help myself until I guess a few weeks later when Shane saw what effect staying inside cause I thought that there was someone out there watching every move that I made was having on me and so tired to get me to come out of the house before it would be too late.

And so we left Nicole at home with Eve and Michael so that I then wouldn't have to think about her and what could possibly end up happening to her should anything happen and could just concentrate on what I needed to do to make sure that I wouldn't end up going insane any time soon.

When I first stepped out the front door and onto the porch I found myself looking around me and in all possible directions to see if there was anyone out there watching each and every single move that I make but, much like with every morning, I was unable to see anyone all that was out there with me was Shane and that did make me feel a bit better but we were now only just in our front garden and as we were getting further and further down to the bottom I was starting to feel more and more scared that I did not want to move any further and thankfully Shane didn't force me to go any further, letting me to do this in my own time which I really liked as at this moment I would rather just turn around and go back inside, but what stopped me was the fact that I could feel sane stood next to me. He wasn't saying anything to me but I liked the fact that he was being there for me and helping me out in my time of need.

After standing there for a bit though I was beginning to feel frustrated with myself.

"Claire, it's alright. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. Don't push yourself. I'm right here. I will help you get past this and you will eventually."

"I don't wasn't to be feeling like this though. I mean I don't even understand or know why I am feeling like this anyway. I have never been attacked, I've always felt as safe as I can whilst living in this town and all that had now happened to make me fear to go outside is that Luke has just told me that he will always be in my life, making it seem to me that he will always try to find ways to have something to do with me. I know that he will always be a part of my past but that is like I said, in the past that I do hope that I can one day forget about but he can't be a part of my future and it's that that scares me, the fact that he thinks he will be and might find ways to do so. Or could it be that he just think that he can do so all because of Nicole. You don't think that he will use her to get to me do you. Or that for some reason he wants to take her away from me an that's why he is doing all of this, he also wants for you to leave me as well. If we are apart he can find it easier to take her from me." I was now starting to freak out.

"Claire, shh, shh, shh," he then pulled me tightly into his arms and just held me whilst I calmed down a bit. "It's going to be alright. I am never going to leave you, not now, not ever and I refuse to allow anyone outside of our little family to touch Nicole, she is not going to be going anywhere either. Claire you are the best think that has ever happened in my life. You are the best girlfriend that I could ever have asked for and you have also allowed for me to become the father to the best little girl in the whole world. I know that these are all things that I have said to you but if they are what you need to hear at any time I will gladly repeat them until either you tell me to shut up or the day that I die. Whichever one should come first."

I could tell that he was now trying to put a smile back on my face and he was succeeding with it.

"Now there's the smile that I have been missing." It is times like this that do make me know that I am definitely in love with him.

"I love you so much Shane."

"I love you to Claire." And we kissed but this time it felt slightly different from the other ones. Whilst every kiss with Shane is great I love it this one felt much sweeter than any before and all just about showing each other how much we do truly love each other instead of being filled instead with just the passion that we feel for each other that will usually lead to us wanting to just tear each other's clothes off.

"Now do you want to carry on and go for a bit of a walk as is not with us or would you now just rather go back inside?"

"I think that I'd like to go for a walk. I need the fresh air after being inside for so long."

And that's what we did, we carried on down the rest of the street, our arms wrapped around each other and I can honestly say that I have never felt so loved before and glad that Shane has promised to always be there for me as I believe that I now would even fail to survive if he were to ever leave and if I were to ever even find another person if we were to spilt I would forever be comparing them to him and there is no other person out there who could ever match even just a small part when compared next to Shane. He is just too perfect.

We walked for a bit, not doing much talking but it was great as it is a comfortable silence and there are times, I find, when words are not even necessary as all I need is to feel Shane near me to feel loved.

We headed back home when we found ourselves missing Nicole and wanted to get back so that we can make sure that everything is still alright because it does feel strange still to be away from her for even just a couple of hours time. But I don't mind because I know that if she is with me then she is going to be perfectly happy and safe.

Back at home the house seemed to oddly be in a sort of chaos. Shane and I could hear Nicole crying her eyes out and in the front room we found Nicole in Eve's arms and she was then pacing back and forth trying to get Nicole to calm down and looking scared as Nicole wasn't calming down and seemed to be happy the moment she saw me and immediately handed her over to me.

"Claire I am so glad and thankful that you are back."

"What happened to Nicole?" However after Nicole was then placed into my arms it did not take long for her to calm down.

"We have no idea. She was just fine one minute and everything went the same way it normally does when we get to look after her but then as time went on she started to get grouchy so we thought that she was perhaps then starting to get tired so I've picked her up to take her to bed and she completely freaked out. I would really love to know what you have now done to her to get her to calm down."

"I've done nothing, but I think it was all down to her just missing Mummy. I knew that she liked me better." I told Shane.

"Yeah at this moment in time she might but I bet you anything she will end up liking me better send become s right Daddy's little girl. Just you wait and see."

"You keep telling yourself that." I replied.

I love it when the four of us can have moments like these. Just hanging out together and having fun moments like these.

Sadly however this is my life and for some reason my life can never be completely free from drama.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work? Let me know in a review.<p>

And I can tell you that Chapter 13 should be posted sometime tomorrow if not tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews for the past two chapters and for staying with this story. Here is as promised the third chapter for this weekend and so now on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachael Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Eight Months later

Eight months have now passed and once again I feeling as safe as I can possibly be for a person who lives in Morganville. I feel as though I can now breathe and be myself once again. I am still cautious when I do decide to leave the house as Luke has now found out where I am living (not that I was ever hiding from him but I did hope that I would never again see him now that we are finished with school) and after his sudden disappearance I am now expecting to possible try something but I don't what he could decide to do or when he might even do it so I now only go out to the shops either by myself or when Shane is with me and that will also be when Nicole is with us as well. He's good at protecting us and promises to also do so if harm should ever come to either Nicole or I but that doesn't mean that I will only ever keep Nicole indoors but I do refuse to go any further than our garden and Shane an I have become quite protective of Nicole most recently because on Wednesday it will be her first birthday and we don't want for her to be hurt or for anything to ruin her special day either.

We have been trying our hardest not to spoil her and get her all of these things that she won't want, will end up growing out of soon enough or is even still too young for them just quite yet. It's been like Christmas all over again and Shane and I have been most sad about the fact that she sadly won't even be remembering any of this but we have been taking many photos of these times so that when she is older we can show her them and maybe end up embarrassing her just like parents love to do to their children. Our main thing though is that we are just trying our hardest not to spoil her just yet as we don't what her to be acting up all of the time, but who knows one day she may get a sibling or two which will be good as that will then help her to learn to share all of her things including our attention and toys meaning she will then know how to properly behave around other children.

But in any case now is not really then time to be thinking about the future and instead concentrating on making sure that everything is alright for Wednesday but I am feeling sad that she will be turning one year old. I mean it's good as it does mean that Shane and I are doing our job as her parents correctly and that she is still and sound but it is sad because it means that she is growing up and eventually one day will be old enough to leave Shane and I and I don't want that day to come as it still seems to that it was only yesterday that I did give birth to her and already she has had her first Christmas and now it's time for her first birthday. I just don't want her to grow up. I just want her to stay as a baby so that I will always be needed and also will Shane.

I can't believe that I am thinking about the future already. She is only going to be on and already I am thinking about that day when she will leave us to start her own life and family. I need to and will stop thinking like this cause I think that if I don't then I will potentially miss all of her growing up until I am then faced with the day I don't want to come.

For now though today is Tuesday and I will be nipping out quickly to the shops so that I can pick up Nicole's birthday cake and get anything else I think that we will need so that tomorrow is absolutely perfect.

However this is my life so I should have guessed or know that something would have occurred to me as today was possibly the worst day in which I could have gone outside by myself as everything bad in my life will always happen right before something really good is about to happy in my life.

I had just reached the shops and was on my way to pick up the cake as we are really having a specific party but all four were going to be home all day so that we can all be there for her special day.

But something happened that I could never have expected to happen either.

I had just passed by an alleyway, that usually by complete reflex I will always look down to make sure that there is nothing lurking down there that could possibly hurt me or completely avoid them all together, but for some reason today I didn't and it resulted in being the worst mistake I could have ever made on that day.

It was the worst mistake that I could have possibly made as if I had looked down there I would have noticed Luke lurking in the shadows and the strangest thing is that I never felt him watching me or when he left the shadows and came up behind me. I do wonder if maybe it was just great timing and that he moved as fast of lightening for the reason why I never felt anything until he grabbed me and dragged me into the alleyway and away so that no on would be able to see what he could possibly do to me. The only thing that would alert people that something would be happening is that they would be able to hear me scream if I do get the chance to scream.

"Hello again Claire." He held me tightly against him with his hand placed tightly over my mouth as though he was thinking that I was going to scream, which he was right about. "I never thought that I was going to be seeing you today. I must admit that it is slightly unexpected."

I was starting to struggle now for fear that he was going to do something that could mean the end for me and I can't have that, not yet and not anytime soon.

"What do you think that you are doing to me Luke?" I demanded once I was free from his grasp. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk to you Claire, that's all."

"What about and why can't you have done it like a normal person?" What in the world could he want to talk to me about that would involve him having to treat me in this manner?

"Well first I would like to ask if my gift arrived that was meant for Nicole."

"What? Are you telling me that that gift that was left sitting outside my front door was sent by you?"

Last week a gift had be found outside on the porch, outside the front door but there was no name as to who it was from, all it said ion the tag was that it was meant for Nicole but with the fact that there was no name on it from who it was form mean that Shane and I were then cautious and fear about whether or not it was safe and so we placed it in the cupboard under the stairs and we were going to wait for the best moment for when we open it to make sure that it is going to be safe and suitable for it to be around her.

"That is exactly what I am telling you."

"But why would you do that, what is the point to all of this? What sort of game do you think that you are playing? I s that what all of this is to you, you think that you can just play some sort of game with my life and all of the people that surround me and that I love. You have no right; you don't care about me anymore so why even bother with all of this in the first place? What do you want from me or is it that you didn't get enough of tormenting me in high school that you want to drag this out and carry this on, but for how long do you really think that you can keep this up for." I then took a deep breath and tried to slow my heart rate down a bit as it did now just looks though Luke did only just want to talk to me and so now I just really want for this to not take too long.

"Maybe I was bit harsh before. Maybe I want to see if there is a chance for us again. Or I might have another reason that you are just going to have to wait for if some things don't end up going quite to plan."

"Okay well with the second thing I don't have a response for that but with the first thing all I do have to say is that I will never again in your wildest dreams be with you and that is all down to what has happened recently and I never want for you to ever be anywhere near Nicole."

"Are you really sure about all of that?"

"Did really expect me to say anything else after all that you have done to me and also the fact that you decide that you never wanted to have anything to do with Nicole and now all of a sudden you want the complete opposite. If there was one thing more than anything that I would really like for you to do is leave me alone, never try to contact me or anyone that I know and if you do then I will get a restraining order placed against you." I then went to turn my back on him but he took hold of me and pushed me straight up against the wall making me smack my head and see stars for a minute or two.

"Now that's not quite the answer that I really wanted to hear so it looks as though I'm going to have to try a different approach with you to get what I want."

I didn't know what he now wanted to do and what he could even possibly be planning and I definitely didn't expect for him to pick me up and carry me off to a car that had windows all blacked out that it looked like something a vampire would drive.

I now don't know how many more days I will see and I wish that none of this would happen and that I would not now be missing out on my little girl's first birthday.

The first chance I get, I don't care about what will happen to me, I will kill Luke for everything that he has now done to me.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think, love it, hate it or think it needs work? Let me know in a review and this time I can guarantee that the next chapter will be up next Sunday.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello again my dear readers. Thank to those of you who have sent me a review and to those who favourite/alerted this story as it does me a lot to me. I think that there are some people who are not going to be happy with me at the end of this chapter or the next but I will say now that this will have a HEA.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Previously

I didn't know what he now wanted to do and what he could even possibly be planning and I definitely didn't expect for him to pick me up and carry me off to a car that had windows all blacked out that it looked like something a vampire would drive.

I now don't know how many more days I will see and I wish that none of this would happen and that I would not now be missing out on my little girl's first birthday.

The first chance I get, I don't care about what will happen to me, I will kill Luke for everything that he has now done to me.

* * *

><p>I'm currently still sitting in the back of this car with no one else here but the driver who I don't know if it is a vampire or not and the fact that I don't know means that I am sitting here wishing that I could see out of the windows and to where I was going so that I would know how to make my escape or even judge how fast we are going or if we near any soft patches of ground so that, even though it would a lot, I could possibly jump from this car and make a run for it that way and make it back home but sadly though I have no hope doing so and now wonder if I will ever see Nicole or Shane ever again.<p>

No, I can't think like that. I will see then again, that's what I am going to keep on telling myself, that I will see them again one day and on that same day I will kill Luke for all of the things that I will be missing and all because of him.

I've no idea now for how long I have been in this car for now or what the time is now also cause I either have dropped my bag in the alley or Luke has it with him which I hate cause my phone is in there and I could be using it now to tell Shane about all of this. Why do I never have my phone for a way of contacting someone when something bad happens to me and I have to wait until Shane or someone turns up and I can talk to them face to face.

I wonder if Shane has become worried about me yet and has tried to call my mobile or is even out looking for me yet or if he is still blissfully unaware that I will not be coming home tonight and I possibly never will be.

I really need to stop thinking like that because thinking like that could possibly be the difference between me surviving and giving up the fight for my life.

We eventually stopped and I became too scared to then move. I didn't even want to breathe for fear for what could now possibly happen as I have no idea where I am, what tie it is and what Shane is thinking now and I am beginning to wonder how he is now going to cope with knowing that I am now gone.

I wonder if he will look for me and how hard he will look for me as people can go missing at times in this town that we live in as it is run and filled with vampires and so could he possibly accept that and think that I was just taken by one of them and so do nothing but I do hope and will believe, based on his behaviour, that he will continue to care for Nicole for me and be her daddy and one day tell her all about me to her when she is older and an understand everything. I just hope that they will be happy and continue still to be a family without me.

Oh God nothing has happened yet and already I believe that I am going to die. I just need to seriously calm down and get my act together or else I will fail to be ready when the time will come to make my escape.

After I am removed from the car I am then dragged up to this house that from the outside looks to be abandoned making me feel scared once again as I have no idea as to whether they are now going g to just leave me here to die or if this is where we will be staying until I guess they decide to do something else with me. I just now want to know what will be happening to me and for how long I am going to be stuck here.

As Luke wasn't in the car with me when I was being taken away I have been wondering where he was and I was dragged into the house he was there waiting for me.

He didn't seem to look very happy with me and also I then noticed that he didn't look at all like the Luke that I knew in school. I couldn't quite tell what was wrong or different but there was something about him in his appearance that makes me wonder what has happened to him and if it is due to this thing that has changed him that he is doing all of this.

"Ah Claire, finally you are here. I thought that you might have tried to escape for a moment then Claire but then again I supposed it might been a bit difficult for you to do that when you were I the car and also whilst you are here as well so I wouldn't even think about trying to escape as you will fail and something will happen that you wouldn't want to." Oh God what have I now got myself involved with now. "Now I think that before you get all settled in I think that we should go over the rules. There are only two and the first being that you are not going to be going anywhere until I get what I want from you and the second thing is that if you should ever try to leave like I mentioned just now something bad will happen to you and maybe even someone from that lovely little family of yours and you wouldn't want that you happen now would you." He spoke to me like he was talking to a child.

"And why am I here? What is it that you want from me?" That is all that I really want to know why it is that I am here for and how long I am going to be here for.

"All in good time Claire, all in good time. For now though I can't be bothered to talk to you anymore. He then spoke to one of the other people that were in the room with us." I hadn't had a good look at them as I was too scared to as they were all standing there looking all imposing and as though they were getting bored with having Luke and I talking if I was to be honest."I would like for one of you to take Claire off to the room where she will be staying in for whilst she is here, hopefully though she won't be her for too long. Now go." And he turned his back on us and sat back down expecting us to leave.

"No I don't want to leave here until you give me the answers that I want." I deserve to know what is going on here and why he wants me to stay here and never leave.

"Well tough, I don't want o talk to or see you anymore Claire. Perhaps tomorrow and just so you know, whilst you are here I am in sha5rge and you will stay out of my way, or actually I've decide that you are to be confined to stay in your room until I want to see or talk to you again. Now leave all of you and make sure that she stays up there and if she protests just pick her up and drag her up to her room."

And that's what one of them did. I didn't want to move so one of them grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and sadly also had tight grasp on me, as usually when a bloke will do this to me I will then threaten to kick him between his legs unless he will put me down, but as I couldn't move I couldn't get myself in the right position where that would be possible, no matter how hard I tired.

"If I were you I'd stop moving, you're only going to end up hurting yourself more than me." He then made his hold on me even tighter. "It's a shame that I have to obey Luke for the time being as your neck is looking so lovely. What I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into that lovely neck of yours, and drink that sweet, succulent blood."

I then froze. I am currently in the arms of a vampire. I now wonder how many more of the people here are vampires as well and if I am now to be handed over to them once Luke is done with me.

I am definitely not going to surviving much longer and so I know that I need to escape from here if I ever want to see my family ever again. I must escape at the first chance and opportunity that I can get.

I wonder how Luke has managed to get all of these vampires to obey him like they are because surely they would rather want to kill and not work for him.

Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I can get the vampires to turn against Luke and once he is put out the way I can make a run for it and get back home and be safe as at home though the vampires may try something we will be able to find ways to protect ourselves against them. I've already started to come to terms to the fact that I will not get to see Nicole's first birthday and especially as Luke knows that it is happening that I am going to make sure that he knows how much I now loathe and hate him for all that he is doing to me.

They put in the middle of the room and jut left me standing right there. I took a quick around the room to see where they had stuck me and to see what sort of state this place was in and what I am dealing with in terms of lodging and all there was inside the room was just a bed. Nothing else and sadly it does means that I can't make a weapon out of anything which mean that I am going to have to make sure that I can either find something else very quickly when it comes to making me escape or find a way so that I won't need one as I am not that good at fighting.

Maybe I could try to make a friend or two and get them to help but I think that might be either very highly unlikely or absolutely impossible.

Oh well. I guess it will just now be me, on my own against Luke and a group of vampires. Only time will tell to see if I can get home sooner rather than later and alive and in one piece.

I'm just going to have to see what will happen tomorrow and start to make a proper plan.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

And I will have the next chapter and perhaps one more posted today for you to enjoy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well here it is the second update that was meant to be posted yesterday but I had a power cut last night when i was going to post it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed me so far and I will apologise now for those of you might become upset with me by the end of this chapter.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

I really hate where I am so much right now. Today was meant to be a great day filled with fun as it is Nicole's first birthday and as her mother I should have been right there with her but instead I am stuck here wondering how soon the end will be coming for me or if I will in fact get the chance to find a way to escape before that time comes but I am seeing a problem with that as I am not allowed to ever leave my room unless I need the bathroom.

I did have a look to see if my door was ever locked but found I wasn't and I think that it was because of this reason there were two people stood right outside my door and I'm guessing to make sure that I would never leave. I did find out that I'm not meant to leave except to go to the bathroom on the first time that I went there I left my room but was then followed all the way to the door and cause I was still frustrated and in not a good mood I did even ask if he wanted to actually come inside and watch me and he muttered something about he has to watch me but I will still get my privacy y and there was also the fact that it is impossible to escape from the bathroom.

I hate the fact now that when I do escape my only exits are either the front door or the back door and I don't know when or if they get locked and if that is the case where the key would then get put so that I could then open it.

However when or if I can get passed the door I don't even know what direction to run would be the best as I have no idea how far we are from anyone else and there is a good chance that before I would reach anyone else I will get caught by someone and maybe that's the reason for why Luke has got some vampires to work for him cause should I get far they will have a better chance of catching me than him but then I do still wonder why they are even bothering to work for him as surely the could just as easily drain him like I bet they all want to do to me.

I just really don't even know what to think about all of this anyway. Luke won't even talk to me anymore. He has now taken me away from my family at the worst time he ever could and as he now won't talk to m I don't even k now what he wants from me or why I was even brought here by him. It is just that he wants to ruin my life, because that's all that I can think of at the moment. I just hate him so much and I just wish that he could just drop dead right now.

I do remember what that vampire said to me when he was bringing me up here but I have noticed that there are small wooden tables dotted around the house so all I thinking that I will now need is just the chance to snap one of the legs off and I should then have a sort of weapon against any vampire that should try and have a go at me.

Maybe I should make that my plan, find a way to kill Luke and then if any vampires try anything which I fully expect them to do make the would-be stake and always aim for the heart.

I wonder what Shane is doing right now. Have I been put to one side as today is Nicole special day and will then think some more about me tomorrow or if he is at home right now wondering about where I am, if I am alright, why I am not right now right now beside him. I also wonder if Nicole has realised that I am not there right now and if she is, if she is crying out for me or she will have done that at first but now has thought that I'm coming back and so has stopped. Why did Luke have to do this to me and why at this moment?

Luke is now refusing to see me I think. I had expected him to see me yesterday and actually tell me what the hell is going on and what he wants from me but then yesterday came and went and so today I asked one of the people outside my door if Luke was planning on talking to me today and the only response that I got from him was a simple shrug of the shoulders so I just slammed my door closed. Possibly not the best response not that I think about it and it most likely made me just look stroppy because I wasn't getting g what I want form them or even Luke but then I do still think that I deserve an actual answer and not just a simple shrug of the shoulders or is it now a case of that I no longer deserve to be spoken to anymore.

Either way I'm still waiting to be spoken to by Luke and since the time that I asked two more days have passed and there is still nothing yet today but maybe sometime today I will get a response from him or does he just want for to stay up here all by myself and never find out what the reason it is that I am here. Then again if I not mistaken didn't he say to me that I am allowed to go once he gets what he wants from me so I would love to know how that is supposed to happen when I don't even know what it is that he wants from me.

Ugh, he is just so annoying and I cannot wait for when I can then kill him and be free from him for good.

I'm currently right at this moment lying here on my bed imagining all the different ways I would love to see Luke killed by as there is next to nothing g on my room apart from my bed so I pretty much just spend all of my time just lying here and try to sleep a lot of the time cause I can often get the feeling where if I don't do something then I feel as though my brain is going to explode from boredom.

My food was brought to me the same way it every day that I have been here and I really could not be bothered to eat any of it today.

"You can keep that, I don't want it." I didn't even bother to open my eyes when they came into my room.

"You have to eat it. We've been told to feed you so are going to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I still hadn't opened my eyes and was beginning to wonder how long it might take me to fall asleep once he has left my room and that it is a shame that I can't actually time myself cause if I can stop the clock then I am still awake.

"I don't care, you are still going to eat all of this food. Luke has even said that he will talk to at some point today but it will only be when he choose to and only so long as you are co-operative with us. So you are going to sit there, shut up and eat." He then placed my food at the bottom of the bed and it made me feel so tempted to just make my foot twitch that little bit and send all of it crashing straight down onto the floor but I guess the only thing that did in the end stop me from doing so is that Luke has now said that he will now talk to me today so I will finally get the answers that I really want from him.

In the end I did manage to eat all of it but I didn't taste any of it and straight after I had finished I went straight back to lying there and trying hard not to think about Shane and Nicole cause it has become a case of I will start to think about them and because I'm no there with them and don't know when I next will be I do start to cry now and so I am trying to remain strong but I can't help but think about all that I have missed over the last few days and then will miss over the next few years especially with Nicole. I guess I should feel a bit happy about the fact that I did get to experience being a mother or little bit and really did enjoy bringing another life into the world and that I did get to meet and spend time with the guy who if things had gone the way they should have done I would be spending the rest of my life with.

I did at some point manage to fall asleep as the next thing that I am aware of is being prodded and yelled at to wake up.

"If you don't get up off your arse right now Luke has said that he doesn't know when he will next be able to see you and you don't want to possibly risk it not being for a good few many days now do you."

I then started to move and try to get my brain to fully wake up once again as this time I was forced to wake up rather than it just being naturally. Eventually I woke up enough to get up from my bed and down the stairs and was pushed into what I assumed would normally have been the living room if this house was being lived in.

"Ah, Claire finally, I've been waiting for you. I don't like to be kept waiting. Okay it seems to me that you need to understand a couple more things about what is going to be around here. You don't have any form of control anymore, you do not get order for things to happen and that is the only reason as to why it is only now that I am allowing for you to get the chance to get any of your questions answered but do be aware that I might not answer or you might not even like what I do have to say in response to you." He then smiled at me and went to place a hand on my face. "Now what is it that you really want to know?" He asked but made it sound as though he could care less about what I was going to say now.

"Will you please tell me what it is that I am actually here for, or what you want from me so that I can leave and go back to my family? You have already made me miss Nicole's first birthday and that is something that I will never ever forgive you for." I was then starting to shout at him by the end of that.

"You see now I am more inclined to send you back to your room instead of answering you until you can behave better. I control things around her and you will obey me."

"Or what? What is it that you are really going to do to me? I do know that when you brought me here you told me that you would let me go if I would give you what it is that you want but how can I do that when you won't even tell me, or is it that you just wanted to take me away from my family and you have no intention of letting me go."I now don't know what to think if that should be the case and from the look on his face it was exactly like I guessed. "Is that it, you just wanted to take me away from my family and never had any intention of ever letting me go but why would you do that and why if you are never going to let me go why don't you just kill me now and be done with it." I did notice that now it was just the two of us alone in the room.

"I might kill you one day but for now I think that I would rather just keep you alive for the time being, and as for the why, why it is that I chose you, why I am doing all of this to you, it's simple really. Why do you get to have the family that loved you but didn't show it in the best way and then straight away find a new on that loves you and does show you that love? Why do you also get to have a child at an age when most people wouldn't be able to cope without having to work all of the time and even get away with not even having to work at all? And yet why does there have to be people like me that gets nothing good out of life? Why do you get the perfect life and I get nothing good from life?"

"Have you ever thought that it might just have something to do with the way in which you treat people and all of this is just because you are jealous of the way my life has turned out. You are pathetic." That was possibly not the best thing that I could have maybe said to him given the situation but he was making me just so angry, he has done all of this to me just because he hasn't had a good life, or rather that his life isn't going the way he would like for it to and so wants to now control my life so that he can ruin it for me. It also wasn't good because as he thinks that he can control my life he then slapped me across the face.

"You do not get to talk to me like that. I won't kill you today but I would be wary from now on Claire cause who knows when or if it might happen. You can leave now."

"I don't see why you just don't do it now and get it over with." I then left the room and wasn't surprised to see my guards waiting right outside the door for me.

They then took me back upstairs to my room where I then couldn't help but start to cry for all that I have now missed in these last few days and will also now be missing once I am gone as I can't see a way out of here now, all I can now do is accept my fate and wait to see what tomorrow will now bring for me.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think, love it, hate it, think it needs work? Let me know in a review and there will also be another update today as well at some point.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hell again all of my dear readers. I am sorry that it has once again been so long since the last time I updated this story but this time I have had an accident whilst I was at work and ended up burning part of my right hand and have only just now been able to start working on the rest of this story once again so once again thank you to those of you who are still with me and reading this story and for those of you who are these next three chapters will also be the last ones for this story.

And so now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

One Week Later

More Time has now passed since I was brought to this place that I am now starting to lose track of how long it has now been as each day is exactly the same routine, I'll wake up and maybe have something to eat if there is any food that has been brought up to me and all the while try and not think abut Shane and Nicole then sleep some more and when I again wake up perhaps eat some more and so on. It is the same thing each and every day that it is all just bleeding into one and with each day that passes I am thinking all the more about how it is getting less likely that I will make out of here alive.

That's another thing that will often occupy my mind whilst I am trying not to think about how Shane and Nicole are getting on without me. I wonder when I will die or all the different ways they will do it, a vampire, whilst I'm sleeping or put poison in my food. I'm not really sure as yet which way I would prefer for them to do the most.

I do know that maybe I shouldn't be thinking about all of this but I've now stopped caring about what will now be happening as I never leave this room except for the times when they allow for me to go to the bathroom, I don't think that my door is even guarded any more either as my door does now get locked and I will only leave about twice a day and use this time as the best I can to not only use the bathroom but get used to some different scenery and try to make it last as long as I possibly can as I never know when I will next leave.

I will never leave this place alive and maybe not even in one piece.

* * *

><p><span>One More Week Later<span>

I wish that they would just hurry up and kill me already. They are barely feeding me now and I now also barely more an inch from my bed as I get dizzy when I try to stand up that I now just prefer to stay sat there or lying down which I hate as all I can then look at is the ceiling or one of the walls. Maybe this is how they are planning to kill me, slowly and painfully starving me to death.

I don't like this drawn out process and I think that if they really want to kill me then they should just make it quick and preferably painless but I would take the pain if it would only just speed up the process.

I also think that I an now even starting get delusions from being so weak that when I woke up for the unknown time today I thought that I could hear some sort of noise coming from downstairs which I thought odd as I can normally never hear anything from when I am, and so I think that I am now imagining things as it did sound like there was some sort of fight had broken out. I wonder if the vamps have finally become tired of Luke and after draining him are fighting over which one of them will get to come up here and finally end all of my suffering.

I don't think that it took them very long to decide as now someone was trying to break down my door. This is it; the end is now coming for me.

I was just now going to lie there with my eyes close so that I wouldn't have to look into the eyes of my killer but now that I do think about it if there was a vampire in here now why would they have broken the door down and not just simply unlock the door and so with that thought I tried to open my eyes to see what was now happening an I could also hear someone calling my name.

"Claire, Claire, can you hear me?"

I was now starting to open my eyes as that voice did seem to be very familiar to me.

"Claire, can you open your eyes for me?"

I used the last of my energy and opened my eyes and instead of seeing the person I expected to bring my end and instead saw the person who I know would save me and I have been think that I would never be seeing again.

"Shane."

Then I fell into a pit of darkness that did allow for me to feel nothing or hear anything and I loved it as it did make me feel and think that I had at last died. Sure it did come at the wrong time as I would have like to have spent more time with Shane but I am glad that I did thought get to at least see him one last time.

Or that was until I heard one of the most annoying noises in the world.

I did try to block it out but it was really difficult because it was non-stop and it also seemed that for the longer that I could hear it the louder it would then become.

I tried to lift my had to see if I could find something that I need to hit to make that noise stop, but when I did it made me then able to hear some other voices that I tried to latch onto to see if that would make me able to block out the other noise.

"Claire, can you hear me baby?"

"Shane?"

"Oh Claire, thank God that you are going to be alright. I have been so worried about you; I thought I was never going to be seeing you again. Nicole has also missed you so much as well and will only really be calm and able to sleep at night when I am holding her."

"I'm sorry Shane." And I was, it's my fault that all of this has happened, if I hadn't of left the house that day Luke would not have been able to take me away and I wouldn't have then missed all of the time that I have now missed out on. I also even started to wish for my death to come.

"You have got nothing to be sorry for Claire, all of the fault lies with Luke. You have done nothing wrong and you are also hopefully soon going to be released from here and you can then come back home and then things can go back to how they were before."

"But they might not Shane. What's to say that things won't feel any different between all of us after all of the time that I have been missing for and who to also say that Luke won't then try to do something again."

"Claire it will be fine. When you never back on that Tuesday I panicked thinking that something dreadful had happened to you and especially when it turned dark outside. I wanted to go out and look for you but Michael and Eve made me stay inside and only because they told me that if I were to leave then I was at risk of then making Nicole end up having no parents to look after her but the next day I went out straight away and started to search for you and haven't stopped since. We haven't even celebrated Nicole's birthday yet because I could bear to do so without you being right there with us. Things might be a bit different at first but they will go back to how they were before and with Luke I can guarantee that he won't bother us again as, as soon as I saw that he was there and involved in all of this I must admit that I did come close to killing him but I didn't and handed his straight over to the police and he will be behind bars and never bother us or you ever again."

"Okay but I still feel responsible for it all cause if I hadn't of left in the first place nothing would have happened."

"Claire, please stop this. You are not to blame for and of this so pleased don't blame yourself for this." He did then start to look really upset with all of this. "God, Claire I could have lost you and all because him, so please don't even think about blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry Shane. I'll try not to but at this point it will be hard but for you I will try hard not to do so anymore."

He then gave me a kiss and I never realised how much I missed them. Actually I missed everything about Shane and glad that I will now get to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I love you so much Shane."

"I love you to Claire."

We kissed again and I did wish that this bed was big enough so that I could share it with Shane. I don't want to have sex yet but I really wish that I could feel hi arms wrapped around me like they are when we fall asleep together.

Later that day Shane brought Nicole to see me and when she came in she was asleep but was put straight into my arms and it did feel so great to not only feel that my daughter is safe in my arms but to also physically see it made me feel so glad and really happy and now I just hope that it will not be long before I am allowed to go home and feel like I am part of a proper family.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work? Let me know in a review and the next chapter will be up today and the very last one will be up some time tomorrow.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hello again dear readers thank you to those of you who have stayed with me and have sent me reviews for the last chapter and here is there second chapter for today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampire, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

One Week Later

I am really happy about today as I am getting too finally go back home. I am so happy about this as it has been so long since I was last there, well three weeks I've been told, but that is still a long time. I've missed being in my house, hanging out with Eve and Michael, spending time with Shane and Nicole and with just Shane in various rooms especially in our bedroom at night when Nicole is fast asleep and doesn't need or want us.

Shane came to collect me from the hospital and I felt so happy as it really meant that I'm getting go back and I can find out if it is possible for my life to go back to the way it was before or if everything will now be very different from now on.

The car ride seemed to be brief and soon I was walking through the front door and though I don't know what it was that I was expecting to see but it did feel strange to me to see that everything was just exactly how it did on the day that I had gone missing.

"Are you alright there Claire?"

"Yeah it just seems to be a bit strange for me. It doesn't look any different from the day that I was taken. I don't really know what I expected to really see but I guess I just thought that perhaps some things might look a bit different after all of the time that has passed."

"Nothing would have changed, ever, whilst you were missing Claire. Until you were found or I knew something about where you were and who was behind this then I would have struggled to go on and it would have only been because of Nicole that I would have managed to carry on living. You and Nicole are the most important people to me and if you two were to ever disappear or be harmed. I would never stop until you were back home safe and sound. I missed you so much Claire."

"I missed you as well Shane, so much. I did think that I was never going to see you and Nicole ever again. I was so scared."

"It's all going to be alright Claire. We'll get passed that and get to where it will feel like nothing happened. It will just take some time and I am going to be right beside you every step of the way" he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tighter.

"I love you so much Shane and thank you."

"I love you too Claire and why are you thanking me?"

"Cause you have always been there for me and you are willing to take care of Nicole when I wasn't here and by yourself and would continue to do so if I were to have not returned. And also because you have really wanted to become her Dad and have been there right by my side since that first appointment. You are just perfect Shane."

"I wouldn't say that I am perfect, no one is perfect and if that is your logic then I should be thanking you, thanking you for coming into my life and loving me like you do and for allowing me to become Nicole's dad. It is you who is perfect Claire as you have gone through hell before and come out fighting and so I know that you will get passed all of this and come out stronger for it as well." She then kissed me again. "Now I think that there is someone else who wants to welcome you back home."

I turned around and saw Eve standing there.

"Claire it is so great to see you have you now back home and all in one piece." She then pulled me into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You have been missed so much Claire." She then started to squeal and hugged me again.

"It is so good to be back as well Eve. I've missed you all so much and so happy and relieved that I have been able to come home alive and safe and sound."

We then moved into the front room and talked some more until Nicole woke up and I had to tell Shane that I wanted to be the one to go and get Nicole and give her what she wants after having to stay away from her and due to her age I felt as though I needed to reconnect with her and see if she still saw me and recognised me as her mum.

I was so happy then when I reached the nursery and walked over to her crib and saw that when Nicole noticed that it was me who was in the room she had a smile on her face and held out her arms wanting for me to pick her up making me think that there is still a chance that she does still recognise me as her mother and will still be her for her.

"Hello baby girl. You have no idea as to how much I have missed you whilst I was away but I promise you now that I will never leave you like that again. You are never going to have to grow up and not know who your mother is. I am sorry that it happened at an important time for you, I know that you won't remember any of this but that is not the point because I should have has the opportunity to take lots of photos of this day that I could then show you when you when older or even as a way to embarrass you but I don't think that I can now as I'm not sure if you have celebrated your birthday yet but I do hate and regret that I was not able to be there for you the minute you woke up that day. I should have been here for you; I should always be here for you just like any good parent" I was now trying so hard not to cry and also had not heard anyone else enter the room.

"Claire, are you doubting whether or not you are a good parent?" Shane had of course, come into the room, probably checking to make sure that things were alright and I am still coping alrigh5 with things as well.

"No, not really. It's just that it has been so many weeks since I last saw or even held her in my arms that I guess I can't help but once again think certain things about myself whilst I sit here, holding her in my arms. To me it feels as though I have been away much longer than I actually was as towards the end I had lost complete track of the amount of days or weeks that I had been there for and also I was even starting to think about how I was never going to get out of there alive." Shane then pulled me into his arms as best as he could without crushing Nicole and all of the tears that I was trying to hold in cam rushing forward and I had trouble getting them to stop.

"It's going to be alright Claire, we will eventually get passed all of this and we will be okay. You'll see Claire, we will just take it one day at a time but things will be like you remember. I promise you."

He then just held me like that until I managed to get myself to calm down and I was very glad that Nicole didn't react to what I was feeling.

"As long as I have you, Shane, and Nicole I know that I will get passed this."

He continued to hold me until Nicole decided that we need to pay attention to her now. She probably though that we had forgotten that she was there, but that could never happen, but as I wasn't ready to go back downstairs just yet we just moved into Shane's and mine bedroom so that we could comfortably relax and spend time together as just the three of us and it was great as it gave me a chance to pretends and imagine that there was no outside world and that there was only the three of us right here right now.

After a bit of time I could feel my eyes start to close and I did at some point fall asleep but just before I went under I could hear Shane talking to Nicole.

"It's alright Nicole, Mummy has just fallen asleep but she will wake up soon but until she does we will stay right here by her side and keep watch over her and be right here for when she wakes up once again." And then there was just silence.

When I did wake up again it was dark inside the room and I did panic for a moment wondering about what had happened and not sure as to what to think.

"Shane? Shane?" He then came through the door just at that point with a tray of food in his hands.

"I'm right here Claire. I'm right here. I only left so that I could put Nicole down to sleep and then as you were still fast asleep I went and got some food so that you only left so that I could put Nicole down to sleep and then as you were still fast asleep I went and got some food so that you could eat once you woke up and I had thought that you would still be asleep."

"I'm sorry Shane. I panicked, I woke up and it was dark and then you weren't here either." I felt like crying again for acting so weak. "And what is with me and crying and being so weak." I don't think that Shane liked that last thought.

"Claire will you please stop all of this. You are not weak at all. You just have been through hell but you do keep on surviving through it all, you have survived through every single time that you have been faced with a terrible situation. So don't you tell me that you are weak, Claire, because you most defiantly are not, if you were you would not keep on bouncing back like you always do and like I know you will after some time has passed. Just give yourself some time."

"I'm sorry Shane."

"I don't need for you to be sorry, what I need and wish for you to do is to not think so low of yourself because you are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

I then couldn't help myself and jumped straight into his arms.

"Why is it that you always seem to know what I need to hear?"

"What I always tell you is nothing but the absolute truth and I always know based on whet I hear you say about yourself."

We then just stood there holding each other and enjoying the silence that surrounded us and it was so to nice to be able to feel that again, to feel like Shane knew what I was feeling even though I was saying nothing to him.

We did eventually separate ourselves as we did start to become hungry and ate all the food that Shane had brought up to us and after we had finished Shane just took the tray off the bed, placed it on the floor and pulled me straight back into his arms and I just love to know that we can now just curl up together each night like we always do and we were able to carry on the peace until Nicole started to cry and Shane went to see what was wrong with her and brought her to me. I guess she just needed her Mummy.

I was now, for perhaps the first time since I had arrived at home really starting to think that I will be able to get passes all of this, with some time and help from Shane and end up being alright.

I will survive this.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work? Let me know in a review and tomorrow I will have the next and last chapter for this story.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: And so here it is my dear readers the last chapter of this story. I would like to say thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews, added this story to their favourites and placed it on alert and then also added to me to their favourites and/or as an alert.

And now it is on with the next and final chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Two Years later

Two years have now passed since I had come back home after being taken and held captive by Luke and I am now so glad that my life has been able to get back to the way it was before I was taken.

At first it was hard and I did at times struggle to cope with certain things and at times felt like I couldn't be away from Shane and Nicole for very long. Basically I was fine when they were in the house and I knew where they were but when Shane would have to leave or if I didn't know where he was then I would panic and want to know where he was and why he had gone (unless it was obvious).

I always hated it when I would suffer from those days so much as those days were always what would have follow after I had suffered from a nightmare involving Luke and what happened to me whilst I was there and the ways in which it could have been so much worse for me or him and the other people who were there with us coming after me and attacking my family instead and Shane would have to spend time trying to get me to calm down, and I always hate how I would then feel when that would ever happen. The feeling that I need for Shane to always be near or with me, to feel like I cannot survive and need to depend on him to just get through the day and that is difficult for the both of us as he has to also keep on going to work so that we can get the things that our little family need or even want and cover both of our share of the bills. One day I will get my own job and then Shane and I will be able to get our own place somewhere and we can then also have more children and enjoy life and always be together.

On the upside however once I did start to get passed all that had happened and come to terms with everything a week or two after my return we did at last celebrate Nicole's 1st birthday. Though whilst I was glad and happy that Nicole was finally getting to have the celebration that she deserves I couldn't help but think that something felt a bit, I don't know how to describe it as any other way than off. I felt like they were only doing all of this and that this was happening for my benefit alone and not just because it was Nicole's very first birthday. I think that it is because of this and/or because I still feel bad about how I had to miss being there for the actual day that it fell on.

I know that I need to stop think about all of this as I can do nothing to change the past, not now, not ever and wanting to change things, whishing that it all could have happened differently and feeling regret over how things in the end happened.

But it was so very difficult for me but I did find myself able to turn my mind off for the rest of the day and also concentrated solely on Nicole and made sure that there would be nothing that would now disrupt this day and ruin it for her and us as well.

It was however a great day and we all had fun and I got to take all of the photos that I wanted to take and then when the next day came I woke up and knew that though whilst I might still have a way to go before I am once again back to the way I was before but as long as I will have Shane right there beside me each step of the way and that I can continue to wake up wrapped up safe and warm in his arms I will be alright.

Then also a year after that had passed when it was the anniversary of the day when we officially got together and became a couple and it has now become one of my favourite days in my life as something happened that before I would only dream would ever happen to us.

Shane and I were allowed by Eve and Michael to have the house to ourselves for the night and so as it was all because of the special occasion Shane had decided that he was going to prepare and cook a meal for us (and now that I am aware that he can do this and is very good at it I plan to make sure it does as often as I can get him to do it). It was anything over the top and was very simple but it was the fact that he had taken the time to make sure that it was all cooked to perfection and right in front of my eyes meant so much to me and after we had finished eating and he cleared the plates away (he didn't want for me to do anything on that night) he took hold of both of my hands and said words that I will never forget for the rest of my life.

"Claire, when I first met you after you had just been turned away by all of the people who should have been there for you whilst you were pregnant I couldn't help but feel like my own heart was breaking for all that you had, had to go through, not knowing what was going to end up being just around the corner for you until you were found by Eve and then were allowed and also accepted to stay with three complete strangers until you could decide on something else but I just couldn't help but feel like my heart was breaking for you and was determined from then on to be the one to protect you so that no one else could hurt or allow for the people who had already hurt you to do so further. I guess I failed at that point, anyway. You have allowed for me to be there for you and your child every step of the way through the pregnancy and then after allowed for me to become her father when I could have just stayed as a friend to you and so as I think that you are just so perfect and the only girl I can now ever want for the rest of my life I have just one question to ask you," he then released my hands and pulled a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee, "Claire, will you do me the hour of becoming my wife?"

I had been waiting for this day and hoping that it would happen one day that I could only think of one thing to say in response to that.

"Yes, Shane. Yes, a million times yes."

I was then pulled straight into his arms once he placed the ring on my fingers and he carried me upstairs for a night that was filled with absolute bliss.

And today is the day when I will get to finally become Mrs. Shane Collins and I have news for Shane that makes this day even that bit more special.

Today we will finally tie the knot and I will get to tell Shane the fabulous news that I am pregnant once again and I can't to find out what his reaction will be after the wedding.

The wedding itself was just a small affair as there was not many people that either of us wanted to have there with us apart from Nicole, Eve and Michael.

And it was everything I could have ever truly wanted to have from my wedding, standing up there hearing the love of my life tell me how much he loves me and promise to stay right by my side until death parts us.

I am glad that though I have been through so much over the past few years but have survived and I will always be able to get past and beat all that comes into my path and be better for it all and I guess I should be happy for all that has happened for me to be able to meet Shane, Eve and Michael and get the stage in my life that I am at now, all because of my parents being the people that they are and having too much to drink on that one night and now I could never be happier.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Love it, hate it or think it needs work?<p>

Again I would like to thank you all for staying with this story especially with all of the gaps between chapters and hope that you will be there to read my next story.


End file.
